


Beautiful Angel

by Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisher dachte der 16 jährige Internatsschüler Ethan immer, Engel wären reine Fantasiegestalten. Bis er den verletzten Angelus findet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teil 1.

Ein furchtbarer Sturm wütete über dem kleinen verschlafenen Städtchen, im Herzen Englands. Blitze überzogen den Nachthimmel und versahen ihn mit gleißendem Licht.

Am Rande des Städtchens lag ein großes Anwesen, umgeben von einem wunderschönen großen Park, zu dem ein nahe gelegener See gehörte.

Einst diente es als Herrenhaus einer Adelsfamilie, die jedoch verarmte und das Land verkaufen musste. Vor Jahren wurde das Anwesen dann, bestehend aus einem Haupthaus und zwei Nebenhäusern, die mit üppigen Türmen und Erkern versehen waren, von Privatinvestoren saniert, modernisiert und ein Eliteinternat daraus gemacht.

Alles, was Rang und Namen - oder das entsprechende Kleingeld hatte - schickte seine Kinder dorthin.

Es hatte den Ruf, die beste Ausbildung zu bieten, die man für Geld bekommen konnte.

Der Sturm wütete über dem Internat am schlimmsten. Viele Schüler fanden in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Heftige Blitze zuckten über den Dächern.

Plötzlich teilte sich die dichte Wolkendecke. Die Blitze bündelten sich auf einer Stelle über einem der Nebenhäuser. Kurz darauf erschienen auf dessen Dach zwei Gestalten. Wie aus dem Nichts, standen sie plötzlich da. Mit langen, weißen Mänteln, die im stürmischen Wind wild flatterten. Zwei junge Männer, die sich in Gestalt und Aussehen ähnelten. Die gleichen Gesichtszüge und der geringe, aber sichtbare Altersunterschied ließen darauf schließen, dass es zwei Brüder oder nahe Verwandte waren. Ihr seltsam schimmerndes, silbernes Haar, das sich bei den Beiden nur darin unterschied, dass der Ältere wesentlich längeres hatte, wurde nur noch von dem leuchtenden Weiß der großen Flügel übertroffen, die auf ihren Rücken ruhten.

Sie kämpften miteinander. Mit goldenen Schwertern hieben sie erbittert aufeinander ein. Wenn die Klingen der Schwerter sich trafen, zuckte ein Blitz auf und durchtrennte das stürmische Rauschen des Windes mit einem Zischen. Mit Hilfe der Flügel bewegten sich die Kämpfenden

grazil und leichtfüßig auf den Zinnen des Hauses.

"Was bezweckst du damit, mit mir hier auf der Erde zu

kämpfen, Elbius?", rief der jüngere von den Beiden aus, während er einem gekonnten Hieb auswich.

"...weißt du denn nicht, dass wir Engel hier sterblich werden und uns verletzen können? Willst du sterben, Bruder?", fuhr er fort.

Er musste schreien, um den lauten Sturm zu übertönen.

"Sterben? Ja! Ich will, dass du stirbst, Angelus!", erwiderte der Angesprochene, lachte höhnisch und attackierte seinen Gegner mit heftigen Hieben. 

Angelus wich zurück.

"Bitte lass uns den Kampf beenden. Spürst du nicht, wie die Atmosphäre der Erde uns schwächt?"

Mit einem gekonnten Salto schwang er sich in die Luft und landete auf einem Vorsprung vor dem größten Turm des Gebäudes.

"Ja, ich spüre wie DU langsam schwächer wirst. Bald wirst

du eine falsche Bewegung machen und dann wird mein Schwert dich durchbohren. Nie wieder werde ich im Schatten meines ach so beliebten Bruders stehen müssen."

Elbius ließ wieder ein hämisches Lachen hören, dann vollführte er ebenfalls einen übermenschlichen Sprung auf seinen Bruder zu, zielte dabei mit dem Schwert auf ihn. Angelus wich ihm aus, doch nicht schnell genug. Die Klinge bohrte sich in seine Schulter.

 

Angelus schrie auf, noch nie hatte er solche Schmerzen verspürt, aber er war auch bisher noch nie so lange der Erdatmosphäre ausgesetzt gewesen. Reflexartig duckte er sich, als Elbius abermals zum Schlag ausholte und stieß dann dem Angreifer sein Schwert in die Brust.

Mit Entsetzen sah er zu, wie Elbius taumelte und daraufhin auf die Ziegel des Vorsprungs sank. Elbius hatte eine Hand auf seine durchbohrte Brust gepresst und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

Seine eigene Verletzung ignorierend, kniete Angelus sich zu seinen Bruder.

"Elbius! Bei den Heiligen Hallen der Schwerter, was habe ich getan?"

Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen an seinen Wangen herunter. Behutsam nahm er den blutenden Körper des jungen Mannes in seine Arme und versuchte, ein Portal zu seinem Reich zu öffnen. Doch vergebens. Seine Verwundung schwächte ihn zu sehr.

Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn er auf der Erde blieb, würde Elbius sicher sterben.

Mit letzter Kraft hob Elbius seinen Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an.

"Angelus...Es tut mir leid. Meine Eifersucht hatte mir den Verstand geraubt.“

"Nein, bitte verzeih mir. Ich hätte es sehen müssen. Ich hätte…"

„Bitte gräme dich nicht, Bruder. Es ist alleine meine Schuld.", erwiderte Elbius mit der Kraft seines letzten Lebenshauchs, dann schloss er seine Augen und sein Körper erschlaffte.

Angelus drückte seinen Bruder noch fester an sich und weinte bitterlich.

*

Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und es fing an zu regnen. Angelus wollte den leblosen Körper nicht loslassen. Doch plötzlich fing der Leichnam an zu leuchten. Hilflos musste Angelus mit ansehen, wie Elbius sich kurz darauf vor seinen Augen in Luft auflöste.

Angelus starrte fassungslos auf die leere Stelle, an der vor einer Minute noch sein Bruder gelegen hatte. Auf seine Arme, die ihn nicht mehr festhalten konnten.

Was war mit Elbius passiert?

War die Seele seines Bruders nun für immer verloren?

Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, was passierte, wenn ein Engel auf der Erde starb. Er war wie erstarrt vor Entsetzen.

Der Regen wurde stärker, so dass Angelus in kurzer Zeit völlig durchnässt war. Seine langen Haare klebten strähnig an seinem Kopf und seine Flügel sahen ziemlich zerrupft aus. Das Wasser tropfte nur so an den Federn herunter.

 

Der junge Engel kniete immer noch auf den Ziegeln. Nur langsam nahm er seine Umwelt wieder war. Er stand langsam auf und mit tränenverschwommenen Blick schaute er sich nach einem trockenen Unterschlupf um.

Eine alte Holztür in einem der Erker des Turmes schien ein Weg ins

Innere zu versprechen. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging er darauf zu und rüttelte an einem verrosteten Türknauf. Die Tür gab sofort nach.

Zögernd duckte er sich und ging er durch die niedrige Öffnung hindurch und fand sich in einem kleinen Zimmer wieder, in dem sich eine alte zerfranste Couch und ein paar verstaubte Holzkisten befanden. Viele der Gegenstände, die sich in den Kisten befanden, waren Angelus fremd.

Ein Zittern befiel ihn. Er fror plötzlich erbärmlich. Dieses Gefühl hatte der Engel vorher ebenfalls noch nie so stark empfunden und es ängstigte ihn sehr. Dazu kamen noch die Schmerzen in seiner durchbohrten Schulter, die Wunde blutete immer noch.

Würde er auch sterben müssen, wie sein Bruder?

Die Erdatmosphäre hatte ihn wie ein Mensch verwundbar gemacht und er wusste doch nicht was man machen musste, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

In seinem Reich hätte sie sich schon von selbst geschlossen und es wäre nicht einmal eine Narbe übrig geblieben.

Auf der alten Couch entdeckte Angelus eine alte Wolldecke. Er zog sich vorsichtig seinen durchnässten Mantel aus und wickelte die Decke um seinen schlanken, nun nur noch mit einer dünnen, weißen Stoffhose bekleideten Körper.

Immer noch zitternd kauerte er sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Zu schwach um der Erde zu entfliehen und zu sehr voller Trauer um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

*

Ethan, einer der Oberschüler des Internates, drehte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Obwohl der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, konnte er einfach nicht einschlafen. Verstohlen schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag.

"Verdammt, schon 3.00 Uhr", fluchte er leise.

Das kräftige Schnarchen im Nachbarbett, bestätigte ihm, dass sein Zimmergenosse Nick im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Probleme hatte bei diesem Unwetter zu schlafen. Der Glückliche, dachte Ethan.

 

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hin und her Wälzens gab er es endgültig auf. Mit einem lauten Seufzer setzte er sich auf, kramte seine Taschenlampe aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches, stand auf und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg nach draußen schnappte er sich noch schnell seinen Morgenmantel und zog ihn über.

Mit leisen Schritten schlich er durch den Flur, an den Schlafzimmern der anderen Jungen vorbei, die Haupttreppe des alten Hauses hinunter in Richtung Gemeinschafts-Saal.

Nach einem kleinen Lauf an den langen Holztischen vorbei, an denen die Internatsschüler jeden Morgen frühstückten, erreichte er darauf den Flur zur Küche. Am Ende des Flurs hingen zwei alte Wandgemälde mit Landschaftsmotiven. Die, wie einige andere Kunstgegenstände in diesem Haus, schon hunderte von Jahre alt sein mussten und der Modernisierung nicht zum Opfer gefallen waren. 

Der Junge steuerte direkt darauf zu. Als er dort angekommen war, fuhr er mit einer Hand an dem Rahmen eines der Bilder entlang. Ein Klicken war zu hören und plötzlich schob sich das Bild ein wenig nach hinten. Ein schmaler Spalt gab den Blick in einen Geheimgang frei.

Ethan schlüpfte geschwind hindurch. Ohne seine Taschenlampe hätte er nicht einmal seine Hand vor Augen sehen können, denn hinter der Wand gab es kein Fenster, das etwa das Mondlicht herein gelassen hätte. Doch Ethan wusste genau in welche Richtung er seine Lampe halten musste und so tauchte eine steinerne Wendeltreppe vor ihm auf, die steil nach oben ragte. Gemächlich erklomm er die scheinbar endlos wirkenden Treppestufen, immer dem Strahl der Lampe hinterher. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit endete die Treppe vor einer schweren Holztür mit rostigen Scharnieren, die halb offen stand.

Als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit trat der Junge hindurch und schlenderte in das kleine Zimmer hinein, das sich dahinter befand.

Er knippste die Taschenlampe aus, denn im Gegensatz zum Gang, war das Zimmer durch die Fenster erhellt. Durch diese schien der Mond herein, der gerade hinter den dunklen Regenwolken hervorlugte.

Gerade wollte Ethan es sich auf der alten Couch mit einem der Bücher aus der Kiste daneben bequem machen, als er in einem der Ecken, des Zimmers eine kauernde Gestalt entdeckte.

Nachdem er sich vor dem Schreck erholte hatte, den diese Entdeckung ihm einjagt hatte, fing er sich an darüber zu ärgern, dass er wohl nicht der einzige war, der dieses Geheimversteck kannte.

Wer der Eindringling wohl sein mag?

Ende Teil 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2.

Wer hatte wohl sein ach so gut behütetes Geheimversteck  
entdeckt?

Neugierig ging Ethan auf die Gestalt zu, die im Halbdunkel  
nur schemenhaft zu erkennen war.

"Hey, das ist meine Decke."  
maulte er, als er beim Näherkommen erkannte, dass diese  
Person seine Decke um sich gewickelt hatte, sodass nur der  
Kopf daraus hervor lugte.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Die Person hielt den Kopf gesenkt, obwohl Ethan sich nun  
provokativ vor ihr aufbaute.

Als immer noch keine Reaktion kam, wurde Ethan wütend.

"Pennst du? Ich habe gesagt, dass ist meine Decke.",  
rief er aus und griff mit einer Hand nach der Decke.

Unglücklicherweise berührte er dabei unsanft die verletzte  
Schulter des Engels.

Der zuckte heftig zusammen und stöhnte laut auf.

Erschrocken zog Ethan die Hand wieder zurück.

Der Engel hob den Kopf und schaute den Jungen mit glasigen,  
ausdruckslosen Augen an, die durch ihn hindurchzublicken  
schienen.

Ethan kniete sich vor den Fremden um ihn genauer betrachten  
zukönnen.

Er stellte fest, dass die Person ein Junger Mann, nicht viel  
älter als er selbst, sein musste, dass er langes, seltsam  
schimmerndes Haar und ein ungewöhnlich schönes Gesicht hatte.

Diesen Jungen hatte er noch nie in der Schule gesehen.

Er konnte auch gar kein Schüler dieses Internats sein,  
solche langen Haare hätte Direktor Techer nie geduldet.

Schließlich ist dies eine Eliteschule, da ziemt sich so  
eine wilde Frisur nicht, hörte Ethan regelrecht den Mann  
sagen.

Da schlich sich noch mehr die Frage bei ihm ein: Was machte  
dieser fremde Junge dann im Turmzimmer, in SEINEM Versteck?  
Und warum war er vorhin so zusammengezuckt?

 

*

Der verschwommene Blick des Engels klarte sich plötzlich  
auf.

Angelus wich ein wenig zurück, als er den Menschen vor  
sich langsam wahrnahm.

War er doch nie zuvor lange genug auf der Erde gewesen  
um einen Menschen zu begegnen, geschweige denn mit einem  
zu reden.

Ich lebe noch, dachte er.

Die Verletzung hatte ihn also nicht getötet.

"Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen",  
sagte Ethan vorsichtig.

Er hatte den erschrockenen Blick seines Gegenübers bemerkt  
und entschied schnell, den Fremden nicht als Bedrohung  
anzusehen, im Gegenteil, er schien krank zu sein, also brauchte  
er Hilfe.

Was sagt dieser Mensch?, dachte Angelus, ich soll  
Angst haben? Ich bin der Engel der Wahrheit, Hüter der drei  
Edelstein-Schwerter, ich kann keine Angst haben.

Das mit der Angst stimmte nicht ganz, doch trotzdem fingen  
seine Augen an zu funkeln und der Hitzkopf in ihm erwachte  
sofort.

Er richtete sich aus seiner kauernden Haltung auf und sagte  
wütend:

"Ich habe keine Angst. Ich habe vor nichts und niemanden  
Angst. Denn ich bin Angelus, der Eng..."

Der plötzlich wiederkehrende Schmerz in seiner Schulter  
ließ ihn seine Rede abbrechen.

Wieder erschrak er über die Intensität dieses fremden Gefühls.

Er sackte mit einem weiteren lauten Stöhnen wieder in sich  
zusammen.

Instinktiv griff er nach seiner Schulter.

"Tut dir deine Schulter weh?",  
wollte Ethan jetzt genauer wissen und machte ein besorgtes  
Gesicht.

Endlich begann Angelus wieder völlig klar zu denken.

Er blickte nun sein Gegenüber interessiert an und das Funkeln  
in seinen Augen wurde von überraschten Blicken ersetzt.

Bei den Göttern, dieser Mensch war ja genauso schön wie  
seinesgleichen.

Abgesehen von den Flügeln natürlich.

Das wunderte Angelus sehr.

Hatte er doch bisher immer gedacht Menschen wären plumpe, hässliche  
Wesen, brutal und anmaßend, aber dieser Mensch war offensichtlich  
nichts von alldem.

Lass dir von ihm helfen, sagte seine innere Stimme, was hast du  
zu verlieren?

Mit einem knappen Nicken bejahte er Ethans Frage.

Vorsichtig, sehr darauf bedacht nur keine zu schnelle Bewegung  
zu machen, die den Schmerz hätten verstärken könnte, hob er die  
Decke ein wenig hoch und entblößte seine verletzte Schulter.

Sie blutete nicht mehr, aber alles war blutverschmiert und das  
Schwert hatte eine hässliche, große Wunde hinterlassen.

"Oh Mann...",  
stieß Ethan hervor, zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Wie gebannt schaute er auf die Wunde, doch dann stand er aus  
seiner Hocke auf und handelte.

"Warte. Ich hole Verbandszeug und was zum Desinfizieren."

Bevor Angelus irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte, war der  
Junge schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt.

"Was ist desinfizieren?",  
fragte der Engel sich, als er dem Junge ein wenig verdattert  
hinterher schaute.

 

*

Beinahe hätte Ethan vergessen die Taschenlampe einzuschalten,  
als er die Treppe in dem dunklen Geheimgang hinabeilte.

Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt, wenn ich die Treppen runtergefallen  
wäre und mir sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hätte, dachte der Junge  
bei sich.

Ethans Ziel war das Krankenzimmer der Schule, wo Schwester Mildrid  
die Blessuren der Schüler verarztete.

Es befand sich neben den Lehrerzimmern und dem Sekreteriat und  
war nachts abgeschlossen.

Aber Ethan hatte immer einen Dietrich dabei, denn jemand wie er, der  
nachts gerne auf Wanderschaft ging, musste sich schließlich  
wappnen, falls er mal vor verschlossener Tür stand.

Im Nu war die Tür auf und Ethan machte sich auf die Suche  
nach Verbandzeug.

"Verdammt, wo hat die Alte bloß das Jod hin getan?",  
fluchte Ethan, während er die Regale und Schubladen systematisch  
durchforstete.

Als er endlich fündig wurde, eilte er, bewaffnet mit Mullbinden,  
Verbandzeug und einer Flasche Jod noch in den Aufenthaltsraum  
der Lehrer, wo er sich eine Wolldecke von einen der Sessel,  
die dort standen, schnappte.

Und schon war er auf dem Weg zurück zum Eingang seines  
Geheimverstecks.

Auf dem Weg dort hin ging ihm so mancher Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Warum eilte er sich so, wieder zu Angelus zu kommen?

Die Verletzung war zwar schlimm, aber nicht so schlimm, dass  
jede Minute zählen würde.

Außerdem, warum sorgte es sich um einen wildfremden Typen, von  
dem er doch rein gar nichts wusste?

Vielleicht stammte seine Wunde ja von irgendeiner  
Messerstecherei, oder vielleicht war der junge Mann ja sogar ein  
Verbrecher auf der Flucht, von seinen Häschern in die Enge  
getrieben und hatte hier Zuflucht gesucht?

Jetzt ging seine Fantasie aber gewaltig mit ihm durch.

Es gab sicher eine harmlosere Erklärung für den nächtlichen  
Besuch dieses verletzten Jungen.

 

*

Währendessen kauerte Angelus schweigend in dem Turmzimmer  
und erinnerte sich schmerzlich an die unglücklichen Umstände,  
die ihn in diese traurige Lage gebracht hatten.

Es begann damit, dass er, Angelus, statt seines um vieles  
älteren Bruder Elbius, zum Engel der Wahrheit ernannt wurde.

Rubius, der Oberengel, hatte so entschieden und keiner würde  
die Entscheidung eines so mächtigen Engels anfechten.

Dass diese Entscheidung Elbius Hass so sehr schüren würde, konnte  
keiner voraussehen.

Er stahl eines der drei Edelstein-Schwerter, die Angelus  
anvertraut wurden und als dieser den Saal der Schwerter  
aufsuchte, forderte er seinen Bruder zum Duell.

Um den plötzlich Angriff seines Bruder abzuwehren, ergriff Angelus  
eines der zwei übrig gebliebenen Schwerter.

Während des Kampfes öffnete Elbius ein Portal zur Erde  
und lockte Angelus mit einer List hindurch.

Um, wie sich dann herausstellte, Angelus töten zu können.

Es gab nur zwei Arten, wie man einen Engel töten konnte.

Entweder man entriss ihm seine Seele aus dem stofflichen Körper,  
doch dazu waren nur die obersten Engel fähig, oder man brachte  
ihn auf die Erde und setzte ihn der, für sie schwächendwirkenden,  
Atmosphäre aus.

"Elbius. Geliebter Bruder, warum...",  
flüsterte Angelus und fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Hätte ich doch nur früher gemerkt, was mit ihm los ist,  
dann hätte ich vielleicht all das verhindern können"

In diesem Augenblick war nicht mehr viel von dem sonst so  
stolzen, hitzköpfigen Engel der Wahrheit zu erkennen.

In diesem Augenblick war er nur ein verzweifelter junger  
Mann, der um seinen Bruder trauert und der sich um seine  
Zukunft sorgte.

 

*

Langsam beruhigte Angelus sich wieder.

Selbstvorwürfe und Trauer brachten ihn jetzt nicht weiter.

Er musste sehen, dass er wieder zu Kräften kam.

Es kostete nämlich immense Anstrengungen um ein Portal  
zwischen dem Himmelreich und der Erde öffnen zu können.

Ein Portal war der einzige Weg wieder zurückzukommen.

Die seltsamen Gefühle wollten kein Ende nehmen.

Nun war es ein taubes Gefühl in seinen Flügeln,  
das ihn beschäftigte.

Lag es daran, das er sie solange in dieser recht unbequemen  
Haltung unter der Decke gelassen hatte?

Vielleicht ging das Gefühl weg, wenn er sie mal tüchtig  
ausstreckte?

Mit dem heilen Arm zog er die Decke beiseite, stand mit sehr  
wackeligen Beinen und höllische Schmerzen in der durchbohrten  
Schulter auf, stütze sich an der Wand ab und breitete sein  
immer noch leicht zerrupft aussehendes Gefieder aus.

Wie ein Vogel, der sich streckte, um seine Federn zu sortieren.

Im Gegensatz zu Angelus schmalen Körper, wirkten die ausgespannten  
Flügel riesig.

Hatten sie doch mindestens eine Spannweite von etwa sechs Metern.

In diesem Moment kam Ethan von seinem Raubzug im Krankenzimmer  
zurück.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und starrte auf  
Angelus Flügel.

Wo kamen plötzlich diese wunderschönen, weißen Flügel her?

Angelus, was für ein Wesen bist du?

Etwa ein Engel?

Nie im Leben. Engel gibt es nicht, dachte Ethan, denn er glaubte  
nicht an übersinnliche Wesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisher dachte der 16 jährige Internatsschüler Ethan immer, Engel wären reine Fantasiegestalten. Bis er den verletzten Angelus findet.

Teil 3.

Ethan starrte den jungen Mann mit den großen Flügeln fassungslos an.

"Wo, um Himmels Willen, kommen denn auf einmal diese Flügel her?",  
rief er im vorwurfsvollen Ton aus, als hätte er Angelus bei etwas  
verbotenem erwischt.

Der wiederum war über das Erscheinen des Anderen so erschrocken,  
dass er wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt dastand.

Was mach ich jetzt, dachte er, wie soll ich mich jetzt verhalten?

Er hatte doch noch keine Erfahrung mit dem Umgang mit Menschen.

Was er aber wusste war, dass ein Engel sich nur im Notfall einem  
Menschen offenbaren sollte.

Wie würde Oberengel Rubius in dieser Situation reagieren?

Sicher mit Würde und viel Feingefühl.

Nur war letzteres nicht unbedingt eine Stärke des jungen Engels.

Langsam ging er auf Ethan zu, hob dabei einen Arm und streckte seine  
Hand  
mit der Handfläche nach oben in seine Richtung.

"Hab keine Angst, ich bin der Engel der Wahrheit. Hüter der drei Kristall-  
Schwerter. Die Erdatmosphäre hat mich zu sehr geschwächt. Ich muss  
wieder  
zu Kräften kommen, damit ich..."

"Engel?",  
unterbrach ihn Ethan plötzlich.

Angelus kann kein Engel sein, dachte der Junge angestrengt.

Engel waren doch nur Phantasiegestalten, entsprungen aus den Köpfen  
der  
Menschen, die an etwas Höheres glauben wollten und außerdem, wenn er  
wirklich einer wäre, müsste er denn dann nicht ein körperloses, ätherisches  
Wesen sein oder so?

Gut, er musste zugeben, dass Angelus so aussah, wie man sich einen  
Engel  
vorstellte, mit seinen Flügeln, seinem schimmernden Haar und der wirklich  
unglaublichen Schönheit.

"Es gibt doch keine Engel.",  
fuhr er fort und es klang mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

Diese Worte brachten wiederum Angelus total aus der Fassung.

Da traf er zum ersten Mal auf einen Menschen und dann musste es gerade  
ein ungläubiger sein.

Sein Temperament ging wieder mit ihm durch.

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, hob seine Flügel  
nach oben und machte Anstalten sich in die Luft zu erheben, dabei  
sprach er wütend:  
"Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich ein echter Engel bin."

Doch ein heftiger Schmerz in seiner Schulter hinderte ihn daran,  
abzuheben.

Stattdessen fiel er, sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht die Schulter  
haltend, auf die Knie.

Sofort rannte Ethan zu dem jungen Mann.

Ganz gleich, was auch immer Angelus war, er brauchte jetzt seine Hilfe.

Aus Respekt vor den gefederten Etwas auf Angelus Rücken, achtete Ethan  
darauf, dies ja nicht zu berühren, als er anfing sich um die verletzte  
Schulter zu kümmern.

Er reinigte die Wunde mit dem mitgebrachten Jod und verband dann  
die Schulter vorsichtig.

Angelus schaute sein Gegenüber überrascht an.

Die unvorhersehbaren und oft gegensätzlichen Handlungen des Jungen  
war ihm ein Rätsel.

Ein noch größeres Rätsel war für ihn, warum er sich auf so unerklärliche  
Weise zu diesem Menschen hingezogen fühlte.

Lag es an dessen reinen und unschuldigen Seele, seiner inneren wie  
äußeren Schönheit?

Als Engel der Wahrheit konnte er in die Seele einer Person blicken,  
konnte sehen, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagte, ob er das auch fühlte und  
meinte,  
was er sagte.

Das war eine seiner Aufgaben.

Dass dies auch bei einem Menschen funktionierte, überraschte ihn.

Der Engel beobachtete schweigend Ethans flinke Finger.

Sah zu, wie der Junge gekonnt den Verband anlegte, das Endstück in der  
Mitte zerriss und dann festband.

Sein Blick glitt über Ethans kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar, über das ebene,  
noch recht jungenhafte Gesicht, dass so gar nicht zu dem restlichen, schon  
sehr erwachsen wirkenden Körper passen wollte.

Wie alt Ethan wohl war?

16, 17 Jahre?

Für einen Menschen war das schon fast erwachsen, doch für einen Engel  
war das kein Alter.

Er selbst zählte 107 Jahre, was für seinesgleichen wiederum noch  
sehr junge war.

Wenn man das mit der Lebensspanne eines Menschen verglich, war er  
eigentlich so alt wie Ethan.

Das beantwortete aber nicht seine Frage, warum ihn dieser Mensch so  
faszinierte.

Ob alle Menschen so eine Wirkung auf Engel ausübten?

 

*

 

Zufrieden betrachtete Ethan sein "Werk" und bemerkte jetzt erst den  
nachdenklichen Blick des Anderen.

"Ist das OK so?",  
fragte er immer noch besorgt drein blickend.

"Ja. Danke.",  
sagte Angelus ziemlich kleinlaut, dann fiel im eine Frage ein.

"Sag, wie nennt man dich?"  
sprach Angelus die Frage laut aus.

"Ethan Granberry."  
gab der Andere zur Antwort und wunderte sich ein wenig über Angelus  
geschwollene Art zu reden.

"Ethan? Ein schöner Name..."  
wiederholte der Engel gedankenverloren.

"...so schön wie sein Besitzer."  
Oh je, habe ich das jetzt laut gesagt? fragte Angelus sich erschrocken.

Das verdatterte Gesicht seines Gegenübers bestätigte seine Befürchtung.

Seine Wangen röteten sich sofort.

Was veranlasste ihn solche sonderbare Dinge zu sagen?

War die Erdatmosphäre der Erde dran schuld?

Sicher nicht.

Aber was dann?

Ethan musterte den Engel mit kritischen Blicken und rieb sich sein  
bartloses, jugendliches Kinn.

"Wenn du ein Engel bist, dann ein sehr eigenartiger. Sollten Engel  
nicht über allem erhaben sein? Den Eindruck machst du aber nicht  
gerade.",  
bemerkte er trocken und baute sich wieder vor dem, immer noch knienden,  
Engel auf.

"Wer ist hier eigenartig? Sollten Menschen um diese späte Stunde  
nicht schlafen? Außerdem hast du ja gar keine Ahnung",  
erwiderte Angelus barsch.

Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, über die Blöße, die er sich vor diesem  
Sterblichen gegeben hatte, so ganz und gar nicht würdevoll, wie er doch  
eigentlich sein sollte.

 

*

 

Die Gedanken des Engels schweiften abermals ab.

Wie oft hatte sein Temperament ihn in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht?

Immer wieder geriet er mit seinen älteren Kameraden in Diskussionen,  
weil er deren starre und, seiner Meinung nach, völlig veralteten Ansichten  
nicht verstand.

Er war alles andere als ein leichter Vertreter seiner Zunft, das  
wusste er.

Warum also wählte man gerade ihn für den verantwortungsvollen Posten  
des Hüters der drei Schwerter aus?

Rubius, der mächtige und weise Oberengel und Angelus Mentor sagte,  
kurz bevor Angelus seinen neuen Posten antrat, zu dem jungen Engel  
einmal folgendes:  
"Temperament, mein Lieber, ist eine Eigenschaft, die du mit den Menschen  
teilst. Die Sterblichen teilen viele Gaben mit uns. Leider auch die  
dunkle Eigenschaften, wie Hass, Hinterlist und Hochmut. Wenn du  
zum Engel der Wahrheit ernannt wirst, ist es deine Aufgabe, diese  
dunklen Seiten in den Seelen deiner Brüder und Schwestern zu sehen  
und mit Hilfe der Magie der drei Schwerter, die so alt sind wie  
die Zeit selbst, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie wieder den richtigen Weg  
finden. Und dabei wird dir dein Dickkopf eine sehr große Hilfe sein"

 

Die Schwerter, schoss es Angelus durch den Kopf.

Zwei dieser magischen Kleinode, lagen völlig vergessen auf dem Dach  
dieses Hauses und er war zu schwach, sie zu holen und dort zurück zu  
bringen, wo sie hin gehörten, nämlich zurück in den Saal der Schwerter,  
zurück in den Himmel.

Auch wenn Rubius das anders sieht, ich bin meiner Aufgabe nicht würdig,  
dachte er resigniert.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich furchtbar elend und das lag ganz und gar  
nicht an seiner Verletzung.

 

*

 

"Wie bitte?",  
kam die verspätete Reaktion des Jungen, so baff war er über Angelus  
barschen Worte gewesen.

Doch Angelus antwortete nur mit ein lautes Seufzer.

Theatralisch legte er seine feingliedrigen Hände auf sein Gesicht.

Nein, er weinte nicht, aber ihm war zum Weinen zumute.

"...Du hast ja keine Ahnung!",  
hörte Ethan ihn nun, durch die Handflächen vor seinem Gesicht, die  
letzten Worte noch einmal murmeln.

Unverständnis spiegelte sich in Ethans Blick.

Der Engel ließ seine Hände von seinem Gesicht hinuntergleiten und  
auf seine Oberschenkel fallen.

Traurig blickte er den Menschen-Jungen in die Augen.

 

*

 

"Das war wirklich genug Verwirrung für eine Nacht.",  
beschloss Ethan plötzlich und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Engel schlafen, aber wenn ja, solltest du dich  
etwas hinlegen. Du siehst nämlich nicht besonders fit aus."  
Mit diesen Worten deutete Ethan auf die Couch, die in der Mitte des  
kleinen Turmzimmers stand.

Kraftlos ließ Angelus sich auf die Beine helfen und zu dem alten  
Möbelstück führen, ließ sich darauf nieder und kauerte sich darauf wie  
ein Häufchen Elend zusammen.

Ethan breitete die Decke, die er mitgebracht hatte, über ihn aus.

"Ich komme in der ersten großen Pause wieder her und schau nach dir.  
OK?",  
flüsterte er nun mit sanfter Stimme und betrachtete den seltsamen  
jungen Mann, der jetzt so verwundbar und traurig aussah, mit gemischten  
Gefühlen.

Angelus antwortete nicht.

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und suhlte sich in Selbstmitleid,  
als Ethan leise aus dem Turmzimmer ging und im Dunkel des  
Geheimgang verschwand.

 

Ende Teil 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4.

 

Ethan wurde unsanft von Nick Sutherland wachgerüttelt.

"Mann, wach endlich auf. Es gibt in einer Viertelstunde Frühstück und  
du hast noch nicht einmal geduscht. Was ist los mit dir? Dein Wecker  
klingelt seit ´ner halben Ewigkeit Sturm."

Verschlafen und verständnislos blinzelte Ethan sein Gegenüber an.

Er hatte gerade mal zweieinhalb Stunden geschlafen und das forderte  
jetzt seinen Tribut.

Mit großer Mühe schleppte er sich kurze Zeit später in den Speisesaal.

Gedankenverloren kaute er an seinem Brötchen und nahm die Freunde um  
sich herum, die schwatzten und lachten, kaum war.

Er hatte einen verletzten Engel in seinem Geheimversteck liegen.

Wenn er am Morgen nicht die Jodflecken an seinen Fingern und eine  
Feder,  
die sich in seinem Morgenmantel verheddert hatte, entdeckt hätte, würde  
er nicht glauben, was ihm letzte Nacht widerfahren war.

Ja, er würde es für einen wirklich sehr realen Traum halten.

Aber es war kein Traum gewesen.

"Hey, Granberry! Träumst du?",  
fragte einer der Jungen, die an seinem Tisch saßen.

Nick, Ethans Zimmergenosse und Kumpel, legte den Arm um die Schulter  
des verdattert dreinschauenden Träumers und erklärte lautstark:  
"Unser Freund hier hat wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht nicht gepennt. Der  
ist heute gar nicht aus dem Bett gekommen. Bestimmt, weil er die Nacht im  
Haus der Mädchen verbracht hat. Na, Ethan? Wer ist deine Auserwählte?"

Die Freunde lachten.

Sie lachten noch lauter, als Ethan Nick´s Bemerkungen mit einem kräftigen  
Schlag auf den Oberarm bestrafte.

Doch Ethan fand das gar nicht witzig.

"Kindsköpfe!",  
maulte er und stand vom Tisch auf, um sich auf den Weg zum  
Schulgebäude zu  
machen.

Im Unterricht musste Ethan sich schwer zusammenreißen, um den  
Lernstoff  
mitzubekommen.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem seltsamen Wesen, dass  
in  
seinem Geheimversteck vielleicht gerade erwachte.

Zur ersten großen Pause schlich er sich, wie er es sich vorgenommen  
hatte,  
zum Eingang des Geheimverstecks.

Aber nicht ohne vorher einen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen und  
etwas  
zu Essen und zu Trinken in Alufolie einzupacken und mitzunehmen.

Er hatte diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt, weil dann immer wenig Betrieb in den  
Gängen zur Küche war.

*

Oben, in dem Turmzimmer angekommen, fand er Angelus so vor, wie er  
ihn  
in der Nacht verlassen hatte.

Der Engel lag immer noch zusammengekauert und in die Wolldecke  
gewickelt  
auf der alten Couch.

Das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner, ein wenig aus der Decke  
lugenden,  
bandagierten Schulter, ließ daraus schließen, dass er auch noch fest  
schlief.

Aha, Engel müssen also auch schlafen, dachte Ethan und konnte sich ein  
Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Leise näherte er sich dem Schlafenden und setzte sich auf eine alte Kiste,  
die neben der Couch lag.

Nachdenklich beobachtete er den jungen Mann.

Angelus makelloses, junges Gesicht sah so friedlich aus, seine  
alabasterfarbene Haut so glatt und seine vollen Lippen waren ein wenig  
geöffnet.

Das lange Haar ergoss sich wie Samt über den zerschlissenen Stoff der  
alten Couch.

Nie zuvor hatte Ethan ein schöneres Wesen wie diesen Engel gesehen.

Plötzlich hatte er das intensive Bedürfnis dieses schöne Gesicht zu  
berühren.

Zaghaft hob er seine Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die Wange  
des Anderen.

So weich, dachte Ethan.

Erschrocken zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.

"Was mache ich hier eigentlich?",  
sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

Angelus ist doch ein Mann und außerdem noch nicht einmal ein Mensch.

Er war sehr verwirrt.

Ethan fühlte sich so stark zu Angelus hingezogen und das beunruhigte ihn  
sehr.

Ob alle Engel so eine Wirkung auf Menschen ausübten? (1)

"Shit!",  
fluchte er, als er kurz darauf gedankenverloren auf seine Armbanduhr  
schaute.

Der Unterricht geht gleich weiter.

Leise packte er das Essen aus der Folie und legte es zusammen mit  
dem mitgebrachten halben Liter Milch, auf die Kiste, auf der er zuvor  
gesessen hatte.

Wenn Engel schlafen, vielleicht essen sie ja dann auch, dachte er und  
verließ wieder das Zimmer.

 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er das Klassenzimmer.

"Wo warst du denn in der Pause? Raul hat dich gesucht...",  
wollte Nick wissen, als Ethan sich schnell auf seinen Platz, neben Nick,  
setzte.

*

Matt schien die Sonne durch die verdreckten Fenster des Erkerzimmers.

Es war mittlerweile ein warmer und sonniger Tag geworden.

Die Sonne hatte das Dach getrocknet, dass von dem Sturm, der in der  
Nacht  
gewütet hatte, durchnäss gewesen war.

Erschrocken blickte Angelus umher, als er schlagartig erwachte.

Ein Turmzimmer?

Schmerzen in seiner Schulter?

Es war also kein Traum gewesen.

Verzweifelt stöhnte Angelus auf.

Er hatte also wirklich seinen Bruder im Kampf getötet, hatte zwei der  
mächtigen Schwerter auf die Erde gebracht, wo sie nun auf dem Dach  
eines von Menschen gebauten Hauses lagen?

Ach wäre es doch nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

Wieder drohte der Gram ihn zu übermannen, doch er riss sich zusammen.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich von seinem Nachtlager und ging ein paar Schritte.

Alle Glieder taten ihm weh, doch seine Schulter fühlte sich viel besser  
an.

Offensichtlich heilten die Wunden eines Engels auf der Erde doch.

Wenn auch sehr langsam.

Ich muss die Schwerter zurückbringen, dachte Angelus.

Ob er genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, um ein Portal zu seinem Reich  
zu schaffen?

Er musste es probieren.

Vor seinen Füßen, auf dem staubigen Boden, entdeckte er seinen Mantel,  
den er in der Nacht ausgezogen hatte, weil er völlig durchnässt gewesen  
war.

Er war nun wieder trocken und Angelus schlüpfte hastig hinein.

Plötzlich entdeckte er das Essen, dass Ethan ihm hingestellt hatte.

Der Menschen-Junge war hier gewesen.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar,  
als er an Ethan dachte.

Nein, er konnte sich nicht von Ethan verabschieden, auch wenn er diesen  
Mensch, der eine so seltsame Anziehung auf ihn ausübte,  
gerne noch einmal gesehen hätte, bevor er versuchte ein Portal zu öffnen  
und die Erde verließ.

*

Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei und alle Schüler stürmten zum  
Mittagessen in den Speisesaal.

Froh darüber, den unangenehmsten Teil des Tages endlich hinter sich zu  
haben,  
beteiligte Ethan sich ein wenig an den Gesprächen mit seinen Freunden.

Jedoch ohne wirkliches Interesse an dem zu zeigen, was die Anderen  
sagten, denn seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei Angelus.

Nach dem Essen wollte er sich schnell in sein Zimmer verdrücken,  
um die Schuluniform loszuwerden und dann zu Angelus in das  
Turmzimmer zu gehen.

Doch als er dort ankam, wartete Raul schon auf ihn.

Raul war Trainer der Kricket-Mannschaft, bei der Ethan mitspielte.

"Ah...auf unseren besten Batsman (2) habe ich gewartet. Ich will dich  
in einer halben Stunde auf dem Spielfeld sehen. Wir legen einen  
Extra-Training ein.",  
verkündete der Trainer energisch.

Oh nein, nicht heute, dachte Ethan.

Seine Mannschaft hatte bald ein wichtiges Spiel gegen eine  
andere Schule und er wusste, dass bei diesem Training bestimmt der  
ganzen Nachmittag draufgehen würde.

Er liebte diesen Sport und konnte sich rühmen, ihn auch sehr gut  
zu beherrschen.

Aber heute hatte er wirklich etwas Wichtigeres im Kopf als Sport.

Gerade wollte Ethan protestieren, als Nick ins Zimmer hereinstürzte.

Der Trainer klopfte dem freudig grüßenden Jungen auf die Schulter und  
verließ das Zimmer mit den Worten:  
"Sutherland, Sie wissen ja schon Bescheid. Wir müssen diesmal gewinnen,  
Jungs!"

Nick, der Bowler (3) in Ethans Mannschaft war, salutierte grinsend.

Ethan dagegen ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf sein Bett fallen.

"Ich kann heute nicht zum Training. Mir geht es voll scheiße.",  
sagte Ethan, nachdem er eine spontane Eingebung hatte.

Nach seinem abwesenden Verhalten den ganzen Vormittag würde man ihm  
den Kranken bestimmt abkaufen.

Um seine Worte noch zu untermalen, schloss er die Augen, streckte  
alle Vier von sich und machte ein gequältes Gesicht.

"Ich habe mir bestimmt einen Grippe-Virus eingefangen. Am besten  
ich gehe gleich zu Schwester Mildrid."

Nicht zu sehr übertreiben, sonst wird es unglaubwürdig, tadelte  
Ethan sich in Gedanken.

Sein Freund und Zimmergenosse schaute ihn entsetzt an.

"Mann, dir muss es ja echt dreckig gehen, wenn du den Training deines  
ach  
so geliebten Sports absagst.",  
meinte er besorgt und fischte dabei das Vereins-Trikot aus seinem  
Schrank.

"Entschuldigst du mich bei Raul?",  
bat Ethan im flehenden Ton seinen Freund.

Der andere Junge brummelte missmutig, währen er sich umzog:  
"Der zerreist mich zwar in der Luft, aber was macht man nicht alles für  
seinen besten Kumpel.",  
dann verließ er das gemeinsame Zimmer.

*

Ethan wartete ein paar Minuten auf dem Bett liegend, bis er sicher  
sein konnte, dass sein Kamerad auf dem Spielfeld war, dann schlich  
er sich aus seinem Zimmer und steuerte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag  
den  
Eingang zu seinem Geheimversteck an.

Dabei hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er sich doch eigentlich vorher noch  
umziehen wollte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag riskierte er auch, dass man ihn dabei  
sehen  
könnte, wie er die verborgene Tür hinter den großen Gemälden benutzte.

Seit zwei Jahren kannte er nun den Geheimgang, er hatte ihn durch Zufall  
bei einen seiner nächtlichen Streifzügen entdeckt, und nie zuvor hatte er  
sich getraut, diesen am heiligsten Tag zu benutzen.

Aber was war schon noch normal?

Hatte er ja schließlich einen sehr guten Grund, dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Ethan trat durch die Eisentür, die in das Turmzimmer führte.

"Angelus?",  
fragte Ethan vorsichtig, als er nirgendwo im Zimmer den Engel entdecken  
konnte.

 

Ende Teil 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Öhm...hat ein gewisser Engel sich nicht das gleiche  
> über die Wirkung von Menschen auf Engel gefragt? *breitgrins*  
> (2) So nennt man den Schlagmann beim Kricket.  
> (3) ...Sind die Werfer beim Kricket.  
> Öh...Falls das jemand überhaupt interessiert?


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5.

Er ist also weg, dachte Ethan und musste feststellen, dass ihn das  
sonderbar traurig  
stimmte.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen.

Auf dem alten Möbelstück lag eine einsame Feder von Angelul´Flügel.

Wie ein kleines Andenken, das er ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Ethans Blicke schweiften gedankenverloren durch den kleinen Raum, der  
so lange  
sein ganz persönliches Geheimversteck gewesen war, ihm aber jetzt nicht  
mehr so  
einzigartig vorkam, wie zuvor.

Das war es dann wohl gewesen.

Sollte er jetzt einfach wieder zu seinem gewöhnlichen Alltag übergehen?

Nachdem er einen echten Engel begegnet war?

Es blieb ihm ja offensichtlich nichts anderes übrig.

Er stand auf und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als ihm eine kleine,  
hölzerne  
Tür auffiel, die zum Dach des Turmes zu führen schien und die einen Spalt  
offen stand.

Seltsam, die war ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen.

Wahrscheinlich, weil sie von der Innenseite keinen Türknauf mehr besaß.

Neugierig öffnete er sie ganz und trat hindurch, dabei musste er sich ein  
wenig bücken, denn die Tür war nur etwa eineinhalb Meter hoch.

Die Nachmittagssonne blendete ihn für einen kurzen Moment.

Nachdem er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, erblickte er eine Gestalt, die  
wie selbstverständlich auf dem nicht gerade besonders stabil wirkenden  
Dach stand und ihn verwundert ansah.

Es war Angelus.

Ethan wusste nicht, was ihn mehr blendete.

Die Sonnenstrahlen der Nachmittagssonne oder der wunderschöne Engel  
in  
seinem weißen Mantel und den wallenden Haaren, der nun auf ihn zukam.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er den Atem an.

Was hat er denn da im Arm?, fragt Ethan sich, als ihm auffiel, dass Angelus  
einen  
großen, unidentifizierbaren Gegenstand, der in seiner Decke gewickelt war,  
in den Armen hielt.

Angelus erreichte den Jungen mit ein paar leichtfüßigen Schritten, die den  
Eindruck erweckten, er würde die Ziegel des Daches kaum berühren.

Ernst blickte er Ethan an.

"Ich dachte schon, du wärst weg. Was hast du denn da?",  
plapperte der wiederum los, während er den Weg durch die Tür freimachte,  
um Angelus reinzulassen.

Schweigend trat Angelus wieder in das kleine Zimmer.

"Du hast ja gar nichts gegessen.",  
bemerkte Ethan, als er das unberührte Essen auf der Kiste entdeckte.

"Engel essen nicht. Wir ernähren uns von der allgegenwärtigen Energie."  
antwortete Angelus knapp.

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort:  
„Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht so früh wiedergekommen."

"Was meinst du damit?"  
Ethan beschlich das eigenartige Gefühl, dass Angelus wegen irgendetwas  
sehr  
traurig war.

Er bemerkte auch, wie der Engel das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzog, als er  
das Gewicht,  
dass er in seinen Armen hielt, ein wenig verlagerte.

Dabei rutschte eine Ecke der Decke beiseite und Ethan konnte ein kleines  
Stück  
von dem golden schimmernden Metall darunter sehen.

Offensichtlich war dieses Etwas, was immer es auch war, nicht besonders  
leicht  
und Angelus verletzte Schulter meldete sich.

"Warte, ich helfe dir."  
Der dunkelblonde Junge griff nach dem Gegenstand, um Angelus beim  
Tragen zu helfen.

*

In dem Moment, als Ethan eines der zwei Schwerter, die Angelus  
schützend in die  
Decke gewickelt hatte, um sie heil zurückzubringen, berührte, durchfuhr es  
ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielte sich ein Film ab.

Er sah Angelus, etwas jünger, wie er mit einem anderen Kind, nein, ein  
anderen  
Engel, denn es hatte Flügel wie Angelus, auf einer leuchtende  
Blumenwiese Fangen  
spielte.

Ethan fühlte, wie fröhlich und glücklich Angelus dabei war.

Dann sah er diese Beiden, nun so alt, wie Angelus jetzt, sich anschreien.

Der andere Junge blickte finster und schien sehr aufgebracht.

Dann ergriff dieser Andere eines von drei Schwertern, die in einem  
samtenen  
Kissen gebettet waren und ging damit auf Angelus los.

Ethan musste den ganzen Kampf, sowie das tragische Ende davon  
beobachten.

Er fühlte Angelus furchtbaren Schmerz, seine Einsamkeit, fühlte wie  
ängstlich und verunsichert Angelus war, seitdem er hier auf der Erde  
gestrandet  
war.

Doch er fühlte auch die starke Zuneigung, die der Engel mittlerweile für ihn  
entwickelt hatte.

Ethan wurde durch dieses Gefühl schier überwältigt.

*

Wie Ethan durchfuhr auch Angelus ein Blitz.

Angelus fand sich im Geiste auf einem Spielfeld wieder, wo ein paar  
Menschen-Jungen mit seltsamen Uniformen einen für ihn unbekannten  
Sport  
ausübten.

Ethan schwang lachend einen großen, flachen Schläger gegen einen ihm  
entgegenkommenden Ball, schlug ihn weg und rannte dann los.

Auch Angelus empfand die Zufriedenheit und die Freude von Ethan dabei.

Dann sah er Ethan, wie er mit diesen Jungen in einem Klassenzimmer saß,  
plauderte  
und lachte.

Kurze Zeit darauf fand er sich jedoch in einem Zimmer mit zwei Betten  
wieder, wo ein  
etwas jünger aussehender Ethan auf einem der Betten lag und weinte.

"Ich habe heute Geburtstag und meine Eltern halten es nicht einmal für  
nötig, mich  
anzurufen.",  
hörte Angelus den dunkelblonden Jungen unter Tränen sagen.

Angelus fühlte den Schmerz, den Ethan bei der unerwiderten Liebe zu  
seinen Eltern  
verspürte.

Als Angelus dann mit ansah, wie Ethan ihn fand und wie der Junge sich  
bemühte, so  
schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihm zu kommen, indem er eine Krankheit  
simulierte,  
durchflutete ihn plötzlich ein warmes und überwältigendes Gefühl der  
Zuneigung.

Es war die Zuneigung, die Ethan für ihn empfand.

*

Die Visionen waren vorbei.

Ethan und Angelus ließen gleichzeitig die Schwerter los, die sofort klirrend  
auf  
dem Boden landeten.

Was war da eben geschehen?

Beide schauten sich verwirrt an und für einen kurzen Augenblick traute  
keiner  
von ihnen sich zu bewegen.

Das waren die Schwerter, dachte Angelus beeindruckt, aber auch ein  
wenig  
eingeschüchtert durch diese heftige Demonstration der Macht, die in ihnen  
hauste.

"War das dein Bruder?",  
fragte Ethan vorsichtig und fast flüsternd.

Angelus nickte traurig.

"Du hast ihn sehr geliebt, nicht war?"

"Ja. So wie du deine Eltern liebst, obwohl sie dich so herzlos behandeln.",  
war Angelus´ebenfalls fast geflüsterte Antwort.

"Ach, ich bin sowieso viel lieber hier im Internat, als bei diesen…diesen  
Langweilern."  
Ethan machte eine abwertende Handbewegung und drehte sein Gesicht  
weg, damit  
Angelus nicht die Tränen sehen konnte, die ihm in die Augen traten.

Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und fragt dann,  
als  
wäre nichts:  
"Haben diese Dinger hier...",  
er zeigte auf die am Boden liegenden Schwerter, die nun fast ganz unter  
der Decke  
herauslugten,  
"...Schuld an dem, was wir eben erlebt haben?"

Angelus nickte abermals.

Ethans ablenkende Haltung änderte nichts an der seltsam knisternden  
Atmosphäre  
zwischen den beiden Jungen.

Die Visionen hatten etwas ihn ihnen ausgelöst, hatten ihnen gezeigt, was in  
ihrem  
Innersten vorging.

Sie hatten ihnen gezeigt, dass sie gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren, wie  
sie glaubten.

"Dies sind Edelstein-Schwerter der Wahrheit. Sie sind sehr alt und sehr  
wichtig  
für das Reich der Engel...",  
erklärter Angelus mit knappen Worten.

Der Engel wurde wieder an sein Vorhaben erinnert.

Seufzend kniete er sich auf den Boden, hob die Schwerter wieder auf und  
fuhr dann  
fort:  
"...und deshalb muss ich sie auch so schnell wie möglich wieder  
zurückbringen."

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber er musste gehen, dass wusste  
er.

Die Zuneigung für Ethan war in einmal so stark in ihm geworden.

Es wollte ihn unüberlegt handeln lassen und ihn zum bleiben überreden.

Hier auf der Erde, bei Ethan.

Doch die Vernunft zwang ihn zum Gehen.

"Sicher. Wenn sie so wichtig für deine Welt ist."

Es fiel Angelus noch schwerer, als er das traurige Gesicht des Menschen-  
Jungen  
sah, während er diese Worte sagte.

Nein, er durfte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, er musste sein  
Amt als Engel der Wahrheit endlich wieder antreten.

Angelus konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf einen Punkt in der Mitte des  
kleinen Raumes.

Vor Ethans erschrockenen Blicken, bildete sich ein weißes strudelförmiges  
Gebilde.

„Leb wohl.",  
flüsterte Angelus und machte Anstalten durch diesen Strudel zu treten.

Er vermied es dabei, Ethan noch einmal anzusehen, aus Angst er könnte  
dann seine  
Entscheidung in Frage stellen.

"Bitte geh nicht. Bleib nur noch einen kurzen Moment bei mir..."  
rief Ethan plötzlich aus.

Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

Angelus konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen, nicht mit dem  
Gefühlschaos,  
dass in ihm wütete, dass sein Innerstes nach außen zu krempeln schien.

Einmal, nur noch einmal möchte ich deine weiche Haut berühren, Angelus,  
dachte Ethan  
und erschrak über seinen ungewöhnlichen Wunsch.

Nein, tu mir das nicht an, Ethan, dachte wiederum Angelus, bitte sag nicht  
so etwas  
zu mir.

Er zögerte und immer mehr schwand sein fester Entschluss, das Portal zu  
durchqueren.

Ein Schritt, nur ein Schritt und alles ist wieder beim Alten.

*

Pfeif auf die Vernunft, dachte Angelus, als sein hitzköpfiges Ich dann doch  
siegte.

Wann war er denn je wirklich vernünftig gewesen, also warum dann gerade  
jetzt?

Mit einer Handbewegung schloss der Engel das Portal.

So schnell wie es aufgetaucht war, verschwand es auch wieder.

Langsam drehte er sich zu Ethan um, der aus Angst vor dem  
eindrucksvollen Gebilde  
ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten war und dem, ohne dass er es gemerkt  
hatte,  
die Tränen an den Wangen herunter liefen.

Vorsichtig legte er die Kleinode, die er ihm Arm hielt, auf die alte Couch,  
dann  
ging er zu Ethan und umarmte ihn.

Feste drückte er Ethan an sich.

Die Zeit schien stehen zubleiben.

Vielleicht tat sie das ja auch, wer weiß?

Ein aufregend neues Gefühl durchflutete Angelus, als er die warme Haut  
von Ethans  
Hals an seinem spürte und der weiche Stoff von Ethans Schuluniform  
seine Arme  
streifte.

Ein Gefühl, dass er nicht kannte, dass jedoch, im Gegensatz zu den  
anderen im  
unbekannten Gefühlen, die er in dieser kurzen Zeit auf der Erde schon  
erfahren musste,  
ein sehr angenehmes war.

"Ich muss verrückt sein...",  
flüsterte er Ethan ins Ohr.

Ende Teil 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach...*sich die tränen aus dem Gesicht wicht*  
> Es hat mich einfach übermannt...  
> Ich hoffe es war nicht zu sehr zucker? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt kommt doch noch ein Dämon in dieser Geschichte vor. ^_^  
> Außerdem nehme ich mir in diesem Teil für den Oberengel Rubius ein Wenig Zeit.

Teil 6.

Währenddessen blickte im Saal der Edelstein-Schwerter ein Engel  
nachdenklich auf das einsame Schwert, das noch auf dem blauen  
Samtkissen  
inmitten des Altars lag.

Es war Rubius, Angelus Mentor.

Rubius war sehr alt, fast 1900 Jahre, doch sein Aussehen glich dem,  
eines jungen Mannes, nicht älter als Ende zwanzig.

Nur wenn man ihm in seine tiefblauen und ausdrucksvollen Augen  
schaute, konnte man seine große Weisheit und so sein wahres Alter  
erkennen.

Auch Rubius trug sein Haar lang, doch war es schneeweiß.

Der Engel setzte sich auf die Stufen der Treppe, die zu dem Altar der  
Schwerter führte und konzentrierte sich auf eine x-beliebige Stelle in  
der, von großen, elfenbeinfarbenen Säulen gestützten Halle.

Angelus, wo steckst du?, dachte er besorgt.

 

Nachdem er Elbius´ Ableben gespürt hatte, war seine Sorge um  
Angelus noch größer geworden.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er den Ernst der Lage nicht gesehen  
hatte und nicht verhindern konnte, was geschehen war.

Nun war Elbius tot und Angelus auf der Erde verschollen.

Warum fiel es ihm nur so schwer, den jungen Engel dort zu orten?

„Meister, Meister! Es ist etwas Furchtbares passiert!"  
Zwei junge, weibliche Engel, fast noch Kinder, kamen aufgeregt in  
den Saal herein geflattert.

„Piri, Sira! Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt nicht im Saal der  
Schwerter herumfliegen?",  
kritisierte der Oberengel ihr unangemessenes Verhalten an einem so  
heiligen Ort wie diesen.

„Verzeiht, Meister Rubius!"

Der Oberengel bat die beiden, die nun vor ihm brav auf dem weißen  
Marmorboden standen, sich zu ihm zu setzten und zeigte ihnen damit,  
dass er nicht böse auf sie war.

Erleichtert setzten Piri und Sira sich an Rubius´ Seite und schauten  
respektvoll zu Boden.

Mit einem wesendlich sanfteren Ton fragt Rubius:  
„Nun, was ist denn so schlimmes passiert, meine Kinder?"

„Ein Dämon ist in Angelus´ Haus eingedrungen. Er ist sehr mächtig  
und lässt niemanden hinein. Alle fürchten, er will Angelus abfangen,  
wenn er von der Erde zurückkehrt.",  
erklärte Piri hastig, behielt dabei aber den Kopf weiterhin respektvoll  
gesenkt.

„Es ist furchtbar! Wie konnte er nur in unser Reich gelangen? Ich  
fürchte um Angelus. Mit der Trauer um Elbius könnte Brüderchen  
Angelus verletzlich und dadurch ein leichtes Opfer für den Dämon  
sein.",  
spekulierte Sira mit Entsetzen in der Stimme.

Auch sie vermied es, den Oberengel anzusehen und ihn damit zu  
verärgern.

Rubius jedoch bemerkte dies gar nicht, denn ihn beschäftigte nun  
etwas ganz anderes.

Von unguten Vorahnungen geplagt, konzentrierte er seine mentale  
Kraft auf das Haus des vermissten Engels und wurde schnell fündig.

„Damion. Es ist lange her…",  
murmelte Rubius vor sich hin, dann sagte er laut zu den Mädchen:  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Er stand auf und mit würdevollen, langsamen Schritten, als hätte er es  
nicht eilig, verließ Rubius den Saal.

*

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten Ethan und Angelus sich aus ihrer  
fast klammernden Umarmung.

Als hätten sie Angst gehabt, wenn sie losließen, würde der Andere  
verschwinden.

Doch jetzt war dieses Gefühl verflogen und wurde von einem neuen  
ersetzt.

Beide schauten sich schweigend an und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Angelus dachte nicht mehr über die Schwerter nach und Ethan nicht an  
seine Freunde, die sicher noch beim Training auf dem Spielfeld waren.

Zu stark war das Glücksgefühl, das die Beiden in der Nähe des  
Anderen plötzlich verspürten.

Zaghaft hob Angelus seine Hand und strich damit sanft über Ethans,  
vom Weinen leicht gerötetes Gesicht.

Ethan schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, dann legte er seine Hand  
auf die von Angelus und drückte sie leicht.

Ein wunderschönes Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte Ethan bei der  
zaghaften Berührung des Anderen.

War dieses Gefühl etwa Liebe?

Er wusste es nicht, denn er war noch nie zuvor verliebt gewesen.

Als Ethan die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Angelus´ Gesicht sich  
seinem bis auf ein paar Zentimeter genähert.

Er konnte Angelus´ warmen Atem spüren, so nahe war er ihm.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was  
Angelus nun vorhatte.

Angelus´ Herz schlug genauso schnell, denn auch er fragte sich  
gerade, ob er sich etwa in den Menschen-Jungen verliebt hatte.

Ich muss wirklich verrückt sein, dachte Angelus, bevor er sine Lippen  
auf die von Ethan legte.

*

Mit Leichtigkeit durchdrang Rubius den Bannkreis, den der Dämon  
um Angelus` Haus aufgebaut hatte.

Suchend um sich blickend, betrat er die Wohnräume seines  
Schützlings.

„Damion, zeig dich!",  
rief er dabei aus.  
„…Ich weiß, dass du es bist, also Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel!"

Geduldig blieb er stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor seine Brust.

Er wartete nicht lange, da materialisierte sich direkt vor ihm ein  
Wesen, das an Schönheit dem des Engels in Nichts zurückstand.

Das Wesen hatte jedoch schwarze Flügel und trug einen schwarzen,  
wie eine Uniform geschnittenen Anzug und sein Haar war feuerrot,  
sowie seine stechenden Augen.

„Rubius! Wie schön dich wieder zusehen.",  
sprach der Dämon mit einem undurchschaubaren Grinsen in seinem  
schönen Gesicht und ging einen Schritt auf den Engel zu.

Der wiederum wich einen Schritt zurück, um den Abstand zu seinem  
Gegenüber wieder zu vergrößern.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?",  
fuhr der Dämon fort und ging wieder einen Schritt auf Rubius zu.

„Nicht lange genug."  
Elbius´ sonst so sanftes Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei diesen Worten.

Mit einer Handbewegung forderte er den Dämon auf, stehen  
zubleiben.

„Bist du etwa immer noch böse auf mich, alter Freund? Denkst du  
nicht ein bisschen über die guten alten Zeiten nach? An den Spaß, den  
wir zusammen hatten?"  
Damion blieb stehen und blickte den Engel durchdringend an.

„Nenn mich nicht Freund, Damion! Die Zeiten sind ein für alle mal  
vorbei. Das weißt du."

Der Dämon zog eine Schnute.

„Ihr Engel seit wirklich sehr nachtragend. Schade eigentlich. Ich fand,  
wir waren ein gutes Team gewesen, wir Beide."

Rubius hatte damit gerechnet, dass Damion mit ihrer gemeinsamen  
Vergangenheit anfangen würde.

Das war einer der Gründe, warum er über dieses Wiedersehen nicht  
gerade erfreut war.

„Wir WAREN es, Damion. Vielleicht wären wir es auch noch heute,  
wer weiß? Hättest du mich damals nicht…",

„…Schon gut. Ich verstehe.",  
fuhr Damion dem Engel ins Wort.  
„Der Grund meines Besuches ist ja auch nicht, mich mit dir über die  
guten alten Zeiten zu unterhalten. Obwohl ich mich freue, dass gerade  
du gekommen bist, um mich aufzuhalten. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht,  
ich habe dich vermisst. Nein, der Grund meines Kommens ist, wie du  
es dir schon denken kannst, Angelus."

Diese Dreistigkeit, dachte Rubius verärgert.

Es war typisch Damions Art, ohne Umschweife zum Thema  
zukommen.

Gut, dann würde er auch gleich zur Sache kommen.

„ Ich sage es dir nur einmal im Guten. Verlass unser Reich und lass  
Angelus in Ruhe. Sagen wir mal der guten alten Zeiten wegen, wenn  
du es so willst.",  
sprach Rubius in ruhigem aber bestimmtem Ton.

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Flügeln machte ein gespielt empörtes  
Gesicht.

„Was? Den Kleinen sausen lassen? Oh, nein! Elbius kann ich schon  
abschreiben, weil dieser Dummkopf ja nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als  
auf die Erde zu gehen und sich dort töten zu lassen. Wo ich mir so viel  
Mühe mit ihm gemacht habe. Dann möchte ich wenigstens seinen  
kleinen Bruder mitnehmen."

Jetzt begriff Rubius.

Damion war also Schuld an Elbius´ rasender Eifersucht und an seinen  
unüberlegten Taten.

Damion hatte Angelus´ älteren Bruder beeinflusst, um…

Ja, um was zu erreichen?

Was wollte ein Dämon schon von einem Engel?

Er wollte Elbius auf die dunkle Seite locken, wie alle Wesen der Hölle  
das taten.

Warum hatte er gedacht Damion wäre da eine Ausnahme?

Gerade er müsste doch wissen, dass auch Damion nicht gegen seine  
Natur handeln konnte.

„Geh jetzt. Sonst werde ich ungemütlich und wenn du dich so gerne an  
unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnerst, dann weißt du ja hoffentlich noch,  
was das heißt.",  
zischte er den Dämon wütend an und breitete dabei seine riesigen,  
weißen Flügel drohend aus.

„Uh…Du hast ja immer noch Feuer im Blut, alter Freund."

Kampflustig tat Damion es ihm gleich und breitete seine schwarzen,  
ebenso großen Schwingen aus.

„Hör auf, Damion! Das hier ist keines deiner kleinen Spielchen. Es ist  
mir sehr ernst. Du weißt, dass ich mittlerweile sehr mächtig bin. Wenn  
du nicht gehst, werde ich gezwungen sein…"

Rubius hob eine Hand, drehte sie mit den Handflächen nach oben.

Sofort bildete sich eine leuchtende Energiekugel über seiner  
Handfläche.

„…dich zu vernichten und ich werde nicht zögern, es zu tun."

„Schon gut. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, werde ich deinen Angelus  
in Ruhe lassen.",  
erwiderte der Dämon offensichtlich überrascht über Rubius Drohung  
und faltete seine Flügel wieder zusammen.

„Sagen wir mal, der guten Alten Zeiten wegen. Leb wohl, alter  
Freund."

Während er die letzten Worte aussprach, drehte er sich einmal um sich  
selbst und entmaterialisierte sich dann vor Rubius Augen.

Ganz unspektakulär verschwand er, wie es der Engel von ihm verlangt  
hatte.

*

Ethans ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln, als er Angelus´ weiche  
Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

So aufgeregt wie in diesem Moment, war er in seinem jungen Leben  
noch nie gewesen.

Freilich hatte er schon einmal ein Mädchen geküsst, jedoch ohne  
besonders viel für sie zu empfinden.

Richtig verliebt war er ja noch nie gewesen.

Angelus Mund öffnete sich leicht und seine Zunge tastete sich zaghaft  
an Ethans Lippen entlang.

Das leichte Beben seiner Lippen verriet, dass er genauso aufgeregt war  
wie Ethan.

Für Angelus war es eine völlig neue Erfahrung, doch instinktiv wusste  
er, was er tun musste.

Ob das richtig war, was er gerade tat, stellte er in diesem Moment  
nicht Frage.

Ethan öffnete seine Lippen und ließ zu, dass die Zunge des Engels die  
seine suchte.

Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle übermannte beide gleichermaßen, als ihre  
Zungen sich fanden.

Erst zaghaft, dann etwas stürmischer werdend, küssten sie sich.

Angelus ließ plötzlich von Ethans Lippen ab, aber nur um den Jungen  
Richtung Couch zu schieben und ihn dann sanft darauf zu drücken.

Ethan ließ Angelus gewähren.

Er ließ sich auf das alte Möbelstück fallen und streckte voller  
Erwartung beide Arme nach dem Engel aus.

Auch er empfand das, was sie taten, nicht als falsch.

Angelus beugte sich über Ethan, der ihn umarmte und an sich zog, so  
dass Angelus das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Anderen fiel.

Halb auf ihm liegend, knöpfte Angelus das Hemd von Ethans  
Schuluniform auf und entledigte sich, etwas ungeschickt an dem  
leichten Stoff seines Mantels zerrend, ebenfalls seiner  
Oberbekleidung.

Während sie sich wieder küssten, begannen Angelus den Oberkörper  
des Anderen zu erkunden.

Sanft strich er mit seinen weißen, feingliedrigen Fingern über die  
jugendliche Brust des Menschen.

Ethan stöhnte leise auf, als Angelus aufhörte ihn zu küssen und dafür  
begann mit den Lippen leicht über seine linke Brustwarze zu streichen.

Er war mittlerweile so erregt, dass er zu allem bereit war.

Bereit mit jemanden zu schlafen, den er erst seit einigen Stunden  
kannte und der nicht einmal ein Mensch war.

 

Doch plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, schrak Angelus fürchterlich  
zusammen.

Er setzte sich abrupt auf und schaute ängstlich um sich.

Ethan blickte ihn fragend an.

Seine Wangen waren von der Hitze, die in seinem Inneren entstanden  
war gerötet und er wollte nicht, dass Angelus gerade jetzt aufhörte.

„Bei den Heiligen, ein Dämon! Das war die Präsenz eines Dämons!"

Sein Gesicht war vor Schreck noch blasser geworden, als es eh schon  
war.

„Ein Dämon?"  
Nun setze Ethan sich auch auf.  
„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass es die auch gibt."

Mit einem Schlag war Ethan wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt und  
der erotische Moment war jäh verflogen. (1)

„Hmm…Es ist weg. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja auch geirrt? Mir war  
für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick so, als hätte ich die Nähe eines  
dunklen Wesens gespürt."

„Angelus! Was soll das?",  
rief Ethan nun verärgert aus.

Der Engel zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen, doch diesmal war es  
wegen Ethans plötzlich so lauter und wütender Stimme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ethan."

Angelus ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf die Couch  
zurückfallen.

„Angelus! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

Beiden Händen in den Hüften gestemmt, saß Ethan da und wartete auf  
die Antwort des Engels.

 

*

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schaute Rubius auf die leere Stelle, wo  
zuvor noch der Dämon stand.

Es war leichter gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

Wären statt Damion einer seiner kleinen Brüder erschienen, hätte er  
sicher seine Kräfte gebrauchen müssten, um sie zu verjagen.

Mit Schaudern erinnerte Rubius sich an den sadistischen Chain und  
Chaos, der seinem Namen alle Ehre machte.

Er war wirklich nicht erpicht darauf, die Beiden wieder zusehen.

Ach Damion, dachte Rubius und schaute ein wenig traurig, glaubst du  
denn wirklich, ich hätte die Zeit mit dir vergessen?

Nein, er dachte oft daran, wie er und Damion einst im Glauben waren,  
sie könnten ihrer Natur und ihrer Berufung trotzen und Freunde sein.

Damals glaubten sie, dass sie alles möglich machen könnten, auch eine  
Freundschaft zwischen einem Engel und einem Dämon.

Rubius verweigerte sein Amt, das er hätte antreten sollen und Damion  
verließ seine nach Mord und Vernichtung gierenden Brüder.

Lange Zeit konnten sie sich vor beiden Seiten auf der Erde verstecken,  
doch eines Tages machten Chain und Chaos ihren abtrünnigen Bruder  
ausfindig.

Damion kam gegen seine dämonische Natur nicht länger an.

Beeinflusst durch seine Brüder, versuchte er seinen Freund zu  
manipulieren, ihn zu locken, um ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu  
bekommen.

Zutiefst enttäuscht wandte Rubius sich von Damion ab, kehrte in sein  
Reich zurück und fügte sich seiner Berufung als Hüter des Reiches der  
Kristall-Schwerter.

Genug Trübsal geblasen, schalt Rubius sich.

Gerade wollte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Palast der Schwerter  
machen, als plötzlich Damion wieder auftauchte.

Er materialisierte ganz nah vor Rubius, so dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich  
beinahe berührten.

Der Engel ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken und blieb  
ruhig stehen.

Angriffslustig blickte Damion ihm in die Augen, doch Rubius hielt  
dem Blick stand ohne zu blinzeln.

„Ach übrigens…",  
begann der Dämon grinsend.  
„Es kann gut sein, dass du deinen Schützling an jemand ganz anderen  
verlieren könntest, als an mich."

Mit diesen Worten und einem triumphierenden Lachen verschwand er  
wieder.

Diesmal endgültig.

Ende Teil 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 7.

Was, bei allen Heiligen, hatte Damion damit gemeint, als er  
sagte, ich könnte Angelus auch an jemanden anderen verlieren?,  
fragte Rubius sich irritiert.

Warum musste dieser unverbesserliche Dämon auch immer in  
Rätseln sprechen?

Schon früher, als sie noch Freunde waren, brachte er Rubius  
damit zur Verzweiflung.

Rubius schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und verließ Angelus Haus.

Er beruhigte die kleine Gruppe aufgeregter Engel, die sich  
mittlerweile davor versammelt hatte.

„Keine Sorge, meine Kinder, der Dämon ist fort!",  
erklärte er ihnen und forderte sie auf, wieder in ihre Häuser zu  
gehen.

Das er selbst alles andere als beruhigt war, verbarg er gekonnt  
vor ihnen.

Damion unter diesen Umständen wieder zu sehen, hatte ihn sehr  
aufgewühlt.

Hatte er doch immer noch starke, freundschaftliche Gefühle für  
diesen Dämon.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Palast der Schwerter, wo er  
das übrig gebliebene Schwert vorsichtig an sich nahm.

„Hüter der Zeit, sag mir, wo deine beiden Brüder sind!",  
sprach er und strich sanft über die glänzende Klinge.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach Angelus mache."

Er flüsterte ein paar alte, magische Worte und sofort fing das  
Schwert an, zu leuchten.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich vor ihm ein Portal und er schritt  
würdevoll hindurch.

*

Angelus blickte gedankenverloren durch Ethan hindurch, als er  
sich wieder aus seiner liegenden Position erhob und ihm so  
wieder gegenüber saß.

Hatte er eben wirklich die Präsens eines Dämonen gespürt?

Wenn ja, was wollte der Dämon hier?

Ethan ganz sicher nicht, denn gute Menschen interessierten die  
Wesen der Dunkelheit nicht.

So hatte man es ihm zumindest immer erzählt.

Und wenn das Wesen nun mich gesucht hat?, fragte er sich  
erschrocken.

Aber was sollte ein Dämon schon von einem unerfahrenen,  
kleinen Engel, wie ihm, wollen?

Sicher hatte er sich getäuscht und das war gar kein Dämon  
gewesen…

„Hey, sitz hier nicht so rum und träum. Ich will jetzt wissen was  
das eben war!",  
schimpfte Ethan und holte Angelus damit wieder aus seinen  
Gedanken zurück.

Er blickte Angelus vorwurfsvoll an.

„Entschuldige, Ethan. Ja, es gibt Dämonen. Aber du brauchst dir  
keine Sorgen zu machen. Dämonen sind nur für Engel gefährlich.  
Menschen können sie nichts anhaben. Außer, sie verbündet sich  
mit ihnen."

Ethan verzog das Gesicht.

„Und diese Antwort soll mich beruhigen.",  
maulte er.

„Gibt es da noch etwas, was ich wissen müsste? Existieren  
vielleicht noch andere Gestalten. Vielleicht Drachen oder  
Einhörner?"

Er konnte sich einen sarkastischen Ton nicht verkneifen.

Offensichtlich entging dem Engel jedoch der Tonfall, denn der  
blickte den Menschen ernst an, als er antwortete:  
„Nicht auf der Erde, aber bei uns im..."

Ethan machte große Augen und starrte Angelus ungläubig an.

„Wie? Bei euch im Himmel gibt es wirklich Drachen? Das muss  
ja eine coole Welt sein, in der du lebst. Bitte erzähl mir doch  
etwas darüber",  
unterbrach Ethan den Engel.

Plötzlich war seine Besorgnis über die Tatsache, dass es  
Dämonen gab, völlig vergessen und die Neugierde in ihm  
geweckt.

„Nur, wenn du mir von der Erde erzählst. Was ist das zum  
Beispiel für ein Spiel, das du in meiner Vision über dich gespielt  
hast? Das mit dem komischen, flachen Schläger?",  
erwiderte Angelus.

„Das nennt man Cricket…",  
begann Ethan voller Eifer.  
„Das Spiel wird mit zwei Teams mit jeweils elf Spielern gespielt. Ein  
normales Spiel kann zwischen einem Nachmittag und mehreren Tagen  
dauern. Das beginnende Team schlägt so oft wie möglich in ihrem  
„innings" den Ball und versucht soviel „runs" wie möglich zu laufen um  
Punkte zu machen. Das gegnerische Team spielt „field" und versucht  
den Durchgang des anderen Teams zu beenden…"  
Wenn es um seinen Lieblinssport ging, war er nicht mehr zu  
bremsen und so erklärte er dem Engel, in allen Einzelheiten,  
wie man Cricket spielte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Unverständnis,  
machte Angelus es sich auf der Couch bequem und lauschte  
Ethans Erzählungen.

*

Damion wanderte schlecht gelaunt durch katakombenartige  
Gänge.

Rechts und links an den Wänden stapelten sich Skelette und  
Knochen in den seltsamsten Formen.

Die Gänge wurden nur karg von einer unsichtbaren Lichtquelle  
erhellt.

Beim Vorübergehen kickte er ein paar eindeutig  
nichtmenschliche Schädel mit dem Fuß beiseite und schnaufte  
verärgert.

So hatte er sich das, schon lange fällige, Wiedersehen mit seinem  
alten Freund Rubius nicht vorgestellt.

Zu dumm aber auch.

Wie konnte er sich gerade den Bruder von Rubius Schützling  
Angelus aussuchen, um einen neuen Dämon zu rekrutieren?

Dieser Elbius war aber auch ein zu leichter Fang gewesen, mit  
der Wut und dem Hass in dessen Herzen.

Er hätte jedoch nach Elbius´ Tod aufgeben sollen.

Aber nein, er musste sich ja unbedingt in den Kopf setzte, sich  
dafür wenigstens den Bruder zu holen.

Er stieß ein paar Flüche in einer Sprache aus, die schon seit  
tausend Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen wurde und trat mit dem  
Fuß gegen einen Stapel Knochen, die darauf wahllos auseinander  
stoben.

„Wo ist der Junge, Damion?",  
ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe.

Damion drehte sich um, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

Doch kurz darauf materialisierte sich vor ihm eine geflügelte,  
drachenähnliche Kreatur, mit dämonischer Fratze und riesigen,  
vogelartigen Beinen und Krallen.

„Verschwinde, Chain!",  
fauchte Damion das Wesen an.

„Hast du schlechte Laune, Bruder?",  
neckte das Wesen Damion und machte ihm nicht den Gefallen zu  
verschwinden, stattdessen verwandelte es sich in einen jungen  
Mann mit schwarzen Flügeln, dessen Gesichtszüge Damions sehr  
ähnlich waren.

Er hatte jedoch statt der roten Haare, pechschwarzes, kurzes  
Haar.

Damion ging weiter, als hätte er Chains Worte nicht gehört und  
ignorierte ihn einfach.

Mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht, folge der junge Mann ihm  
durch die endlos wirkenden Gänge.

 

*

Der Abend brach ein und die beiden Jungen saßen immer noch  
auf der alten, zerschlissenen Couch im Turmzimmer und redeten.

Ethan hatte sein Hemd wieder zugeknöpft, fläzte im  
Schneidersitz auf der Couch und lauschte aufmerksam, was der  
Engel gerade erzählte.

Es schien, als wäre der kurze, erotische Moment zwischen ihnen  
nie geschehen.

Sicher wurde der Junge auch schon vermisst, weil er nicht zum  
Abendessen erschienen war, doch der dachte gar nicht an seine  
Freunde, er war viel zu fasziniert von Angelus´ Erzählungen über  
die Welt der Engel.

„Den Wolkenpalast darf ich nicht vergessen zu erwähnen.",  
erzählte der Engel gerade voller Inbrunst in seiner Stimme.

„Wenn ein Engel alt genug ist, um selbst fliegen zu können, wird  
er zum Wolkenpalast geschickt. Nur wenn er den Weg dorthin  
schafft, sind seine Flügel ausgewachsen und stark genug.",

Das Angelus gerade gegen ein Gebot verstieß, in dem er einem  
Sterblichen all das erzählte, war ihm in diesem Moment völlig  
gleich.

„Das muss toll sein, so fliegen zu können."

Ethan zeigte auf Angelus Flügel, die sich bei dessen  
gestenreichen Erzählungen immer mitbewegten.

„Als kleiner Junge habe ich immer davon geträumt, fliegen zu  
können. Natürlich habe ich schnell gemerkt, dass Menschen nicht  
fliegen können…"

Er machte eine Pause und schaute traurig drein, dann fuhr er fort:  
„In einem Flugzeug zu fliegen, ist nicht das gleiche. - Vielleicht  
sollte ich mal Fallschirm springen?"

Nun machte er ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Für Meinesgleichen ist fliegen etwas völlig selbstverständliches.  
Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich ohne Flügel machen  
würde.",  
antwortete Angelus und setzte ebenfalls eine nachdenkliche  
Miene auf.

Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und rief freudig aus:  
„Würdest du immer noch gerne einmal fliegen?"

„Äh, ja.",  
war Ethan verdatterte antwort.

„Na, dann komm!",  
lachte der Engel und zog Ethan mit sich zu der kleinen Tür, die  
aufs Dach führte.

Beim Rausgehen ergriff er seinen Mantel und warf ihn sich über.

Dabei verlor er ein paar Federn, die fröhlich durch die Luft  
tanzten, bevor sie den staubigen Boden erreichten und dort liegen  
blieben.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel.

Der Mond lugte durch ein paar graue, schwere Regenwolken und  
ließ die Ziegel des Daches kupferfarben schimmern.

Angelus ließ die Hand des Jungen nicht los, als er leichtfüßig  
zum Rand des Daches lief.

Dort angekommen, überblickte er den Park der Schule und  
breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er die ganze Welt umarmen.

Ethan wusste nicht wie, ihm geschah.

Er hielt sich krampft an Angelus´ Arm fest.

Das Gebäude war mächtig hoch und er bekam ein wenig  
Höhenangst.

„Komm flieg mit mir! Zeig mir von der Luft aus deine Welt!",  
sagte Angelus, dessen Temperament wieder aus ihm sprach.

Seine Augen hatten wieder dieses wilde Funkeln, als er Ethan  
anblickte.

Ethans Beine wurden plötzlich ganz weich, er wusste jedoch  
selbst nicht genau, ob seine plötzliche Höhenangst oder Angelus´  
wilder Blick Schuld daran war.

Er klammerte sich noch fester an Angelus´ Arm und fragte  
zaghaft:  
„Kannst du mich denn mit deiner verletzten Schulter überhaupt  
tragen?"

„Meiner Schulter geht es schon viel besser.",  
gab Angelus zur Antwort.

„Du musst dich nur gut festhalten!"

Angelus schlang seine Arme um Ethans Oberkörper und breitete  
seine Flügel aus.

Ethan verlor den Halt, als Angelus mit langsamen und kraftvollen  
Flügelschlägen vom Dach abhob.

Er schlang hastig seine Arme um den Hals des Engels und kniff  
ängstlich die Augen zusammen.

Ein sanfter Wind blies Ethan ins Gesicht, während Angelus mit  
ihm immer weiter hinauf, in den, mittlerweile ganz dunkel  
gewordenen, Himmel emporstieg.

*

Nach einiger Zeit verließen Damion und Chain den unheimlichen  
Gang mit seinen Skeletten und Totenköpfen und gelangten in  
eine riesige, viel heller beleuchtete Höhle.

Auf einem der unzähligen, grauen Steinblöcke, die vom Boden  
der Höhle meterhoch emporragten, hockte ein weiterer  
schwarzgeflügelter, schwarzhaariger Mann.

Er sah, bis auf eine kleine Narbe am rechten Auge, genauso aus  
wie Chain.

„Du kommst ohne den Jungen?",  
rief der Mann von oben herunter.

„Den Jungen könnt ihr vergessen, Chaos! Also könntet ihr bitte  
die Liebenswürdigkeit besitzen und mich alleine lassen?",  
knurrte Damion und kochte vor Wut.

Seine nervenden Brüder konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht  
gebrauchen.

„Wir haben heute schlechte Laune.",  
erklärte Chain dem anderen Mann und grinste diabolisch.

Damion ließ seine Wut an dem Felsblock aus, auf dem Chaos  
saß, indem er eine Energiekugel drauf feuerte.

Sofort zerfiel der Block zu Staub.

Chaos breitete seine Flügel aus und ließ sich mit dem  
aufgewirbelten Staub herab gleiten.

„Was meinst du damit, den Jungen können wir vergessen?",  
fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene, als er neben seinem Bruder  
Chain landete.

„Weil ich es sage!",  
brüllte Damion seine Brüder an.

Doch dann besann er sich eines Anderen und fuhr in ruhigerem  
Ton fort:  
„Vergesst ihn einfach. Der Junge ist eine Nummer zu groß für  
uns. Außerdem ist er bald für beide Seiten verloren, denn er hat  
sich mit einem Menschen eingelassen."

„Warum gibst du denn so schnell auf? Das ist doch sonst nicht  
deine Art. - Ah! Hat dich dieser blauäugige, alte Engel etwa  
wieder um den Finger gewickelt?"

Chain wich gekonnt einem Energiestrahl aus, den Damion ihm  
wütend entgegen feuerte.

„Ich habe also Recht. Du hast Rubius im Reich der Engel  
getroffen."

Verachtung war in Chains Worten herauszuhören.

„Lass uns doch die Sache erledigen. Wenn du ein Problem mit  
diesem blöden Engel hast.",  
mischte Chaos sich schlichtend ein.

„Wir können Angelus doch für dich fangen. Wo auf der Erde  
befindet er sich denn jetzt?"

Damion ließ sich seufzend auf einen steinernen Thron nieder,  
der, genauso wie die Felsblöcke, aus dem Boden zu wachsen  
schien.

Die Beiden waren aber auch zu hartnäckig!

„Meinetwegen! Dann sucht ihn. Aber ihr solltet wissen, dass  
dieser Mensch, der bei ihm ist, eine reine Seele hat und ihr kennt  
ja die Gesetzte. Wenn dem Mensch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird,  
kommen wir alle wieder in den tiefsten Schlund der Hölle, aus  
dem wir uns so schwer heraus gearbeitet haben."

Er musterte seine Brüder mit stechenden Blicken.

„Und das wollen wir doch nicht. Oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!",  
maulten Chain und Chaos im Chor.

„Und? Wo auf der Erde ist der Junge nun jetzt?",  
fuhr Chain alleine fort und klang ungeduldig.

„Wenn ich euch sage, wo er ist, wäre es doch viel zu einfach für  
euch. Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß? Das müsst ihr schon selbst  
raus kriegen.",  
antwortete Damion und ließ sein fiesestes Grinsen sehen.

„Na gut, du willst Spaß? Den kannst du haben!"  
„Wir bringen dir Angelus. Schneller, als du zweimal Belzebub  
sagen kannst!",  
riefen seine Brüder lachend aus.

Sie verwandelten sich in ihre dämonische, drachenähnliche  
Gestalten und flogen davon.

„Brüder!",  
seufzte Damion genervt, dann fiel ihm noch etwas Wichtiges ein  
und er rief ihnen noch schnell hinterher:  
„Mir ist gleich, wie ihr Angelus bekommt, aber wenn Rubius  
euch in die Quere kommt, rührt ihr ihn nicht an, kapiert!"

*

„Ethan, mach die Augen auf und schau dir das an!",  
rief Angelus lachend, als er bemerkte, dass Ethan immer noch  
ängstlich die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Es ist wunderschön. Diese vielen, riesigen Häuser und die  
beleuchteten Straßen…"

Angelus lachte verzückt auf.

Ethan öffnete vorsichtig erst ein Auge, dann das zweite.

Sie flogen über eine Stadt.

Es war die kleine Stadt, die ein paar Meilen von dem Internat  
entfernt war und in der die Schüler gelegentlich zum Einkaufen  
hinfuhren.

Ethan stellte mit Bewunderung fest, dass sie von dort oben richtig  
imposant aussah.

Sie flogen so hoch, dass all die Menschen, die dort unten emsig  
ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen, aussahen, wie kleine Figuren auf  
einer Modellbahn-Landschaft.

Langsam fing er an, sich zu entspannen und den Flug zu  
genießen.

Er lockerte den Griff um Angelus Hals ein wenig, ließ sich von  
ihm immer weiter durch die Lüfte tragen.

Sie verließen kurz darauf die Stadt und flogen auf ein großes  
Waldstück zu.

Angelus jauchzte vor Vergnügen.

Er drückte Ethan fester an sich und rief aus:  
„Oh, Ethan, deine Welt gefällt mir! Ich könnte ewig so mit dir  
durch die Nacht fliegen!"

Der Menschen-Junge errötete.

Angelus´ temperamentvolles Wesen faszinierte ihn immer mehr.

Das unzähmbare Glitzern in seinen Augen ließ sein Herz wieder  
höher schlagen.

Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, er verliebte sich immer  
mehr in den Engel, das wurde ihm nun klar.

Die dunkle Wolkendecke wurde langsam dichter und der Mond  
versteckte sich endgültig dahinter.

Als die ersten Tropfen auf die beiden Jungen am Himmel fiel,  
schenkten sie ihnen keine sonderliche Beachtung.

Doch schnell wurde aus dem Schauer ein wahrer Regenguss und  
innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren sie völlig durchnässt.

Ethan merkte, dass dem Engel das Fliegen immer schwerer fiel.

Sicher weil seine Flügel vom Regen völlig durchdrängt waren  
und er doch noch mit seiner verletzten Schulter zu kämpfen hatte.

Sie verloren drastisch an Höhe.

„Lass uns lieber irgendwo landen und warten, bis der Regen  
aufhört.",  
schlug er besorgt vor.

„Nein, nein, ich schaffe das schon.",  
war die nicht sehr überzeugend klingende Antwort des Engels.

„Schau doch! Dort ist eine kleine Waldhütte. Vielleicht können  
wir uns dort unterstellen?"

Ethan zeigte mit dem Finger in eine Richtung.

Durch eine Lücke im dichten Geäst war eine alte Holzhütte zu  
sehen.

„Komm schon! Es ist bestimmt besser!",  
versuchte er Angelus zu überreden.

Nach ein paar verzweifelten Versuchen, nicht noch mehr an  
Höhe zu verlieren, gab Angelus dann doch nach und steuerte die  
Hütte an.

Das Gebäude schien verlassen zu sein, denn es drang kein Licht  
durch die gardinenlosen Fenster.

Ethan knackte in null Komma nix das Schloss der Eingangstür  
mit seinem Dietrich und die beiden triefnassen Jungen betraten  
die Hütte.

Das Innere der Hütte bestand aus einer Wohnküche und einem  
kleinen Zimmerchen mit einem Bett und ein paar Kommoden.

„Hier scheint schon eine ganze Weile keiner mehr gewesen zu  
sein.",  
bemerkte Ethan, dem die dicke Staubschicht auf dem  
Küchentisch und den Küchenschränken nicht entgangen war.

„Unser Glück!",  
fuhr er fort und inspizierte neugierig die Küchenschränke  
genauer.

In einem der Schränke fand er ein paar Coladosen, getrocknete  
Früchte in Folie verschweißt und Dosenfleisch.

Bei keinem der Lebensmittel war das Verfallsdatum  
überschritten.

Ohne jeden Respekt vor fremdem Eigentum, verteilte er seine  
Ausbeute auf den Küchentisch, öffnete eine Coladose und nahm  
einen kräftigen Schluck daraus.

„Ja, so können wir hier ungestört warten, bis es aufhört zu  
regnen.",  
erwiderte der Engel, nachdem er Ethan bei seinen Aktionen  
schweigend beobachtet hatte.

Plötzlich ließ Angelus ein lautes Niesen hören.

Erschrocken blickte er Ethan an.

„Was war das?",  
fragte er ihn irritiert.

Dieses Kribbeln in seiner Nase.

Das war wieder eines dieser eigenartiges Gefühl, die er nicht  
kannte.

„Das klingt nach einer Erkältung.",  
erklärte Ethan.

„Werde ich krank?",  
fragte der Engel besorgt.

„Nur, wenn du die nassen Sachen anlässt. Ich werde Mal  
nachsehen, ob ich hier irgendwo Decken oder etwas Trockenes  
zum Anziehen finde…"

Ethan verschwand ins Nebenzimmer und durchsuchte dort die  
Kommoden.

Währenddessen begann Angelus sich den Mantel auszuziehen.

In einer alten Kiste am Fußende des Bettes wurde Ethan fündig.

Mit zwei Wolldecken auf dem Arm, kam er wieder zurück in die  
Küche, blieb jedoch an der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen, denn vor  
ihm stand Angelus.

Völlig nackt.

Er war gerade dabei, zu versuchen, seine Flügel trocken zu  
bekommen, in dem er mit den Händen durch sein Federkleid  
fuhr.

Dabei fielen wieder ein paar Federn zu Boden.

Ethan konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem wohlgeformten,  
alabasterfarbenen Körper des Engels lassen.

So wunderschön! Wie eine Statue, dachte Ethan und errötete  
wieder.

Hitze schoss in Ethans Gesicht, als sich sein Blick ungewollt auf  
Angelus´ eindeutig männliche Attribute heftete.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er einmal gelesen hatte, Engel wären  
androgyne, geschlechtslose Wesen.

Dieser hier war eindeutig nicht geschlechtslos.

Angelus bemerkte Ethan, wie er mit hochrotem Kopf und wie zu  
einer Salzsäule erstarrt an der Tür stand.

„Solltest du nicht auch lieber deine nasse Kleidung ausziehen,  
um nicht krank zu werden?",  
sagte er und ging lächelnd auf Ethan zu.

Ende Teil 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Teil 8.

Mit geschmeidigen Schritten kam Angelus auf Ethan zu.  
Der war jedoch immer noch unfähig, sich zu bewegen, denn der makellose, nackte Körper des  
Anderen zog ihn in seinen Bann.  
Er zitterte vor Aufregung, als Angelus ihn erreichte und eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Jedoch nur, um sich eine der Decken zu greifen, die er sich dann über die Schultern warf.  
Während Angelus an ihm vorbei ging und neugierig das kleine Schlafzimmer inspizierte,  
versuchte Ethan wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Ach ja, seine Sachen.  
Er sollte das nasse Zeug wirklich endlich ausziehen.  
Mit dem Rücken zum Schlafzimmer und mit zitternden Händen nestelte er an seinem Hemd  
herum.

Als seine Hose an der Reihe war, blickte er verstohlen zu Angelus, der ihn mit einem offenen  
Lächeln ansah.  
Wieder errötete Ethan.  
Warum musste der Andere ihm auch beim Ausziehen zusehen?  
Hastig zog er seine Hose und dann die Unterhose aus und wickelte sich schnell in die Decke  
ein.  
Dabei wich er Angelus´ Blicken aus.  
„Ich hol mir was zum Essen.“,  
murmelte Ethan und eilte, immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf, zum Küchentisch.  
Dort legte er seine Kleidung über einen der Stühle, dann schnappte er sich die getrockneten  
Früchte und die geöffnete Dose Cola.  
Er leerte die Dose in einem Zug, dann zögerte er.  
Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger.  
Also legte er das Obst wieder weg und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort hatte es Angelus sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht.  
Er streckte seine Arme und Flügel und gähnte herzhaft.  
Dabei fiel die Decke, die der Engel um sich gewickelt hatte, auf das Bett, sodass er wieder  
völlig nackt war.  
„Ich bin schon wieder müde. Diese Welt schwächt mich zunehmend.“,  
sprach Angelus und es klang wie eine Feststellung.  
Doch sofort vergaß Ethan seine Scheu vor Angelus´ Nacktheit und eilte zu ihm.  
Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und fragte besorgt:  
„Fühlst du dich krank?“  
Dieser blickte zu Ethan hoch.  
„Nein, nur schläfrig. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut.“  
Ethan atmete erleichtert aus.  
Dann spürte er plötzlich, wie Angelus seine Hand berührte und sie dann in die seine nahm.  
„Ethan, du bist eine so gute Seele.“,  
flüsterte der Engel und blickte sein Gegenüber mit glitzernden Augen an.  
Sofort wurde Ethan wieder ganz heiß.  
Er versuchte dem Blick des Engels wieder auszuweichen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
„Angelus, ich…“,  
fing er an, doch er brach seine Rede überrascht ab, als Angelus ihn plötzlich und unerwartet  
umarmte.

*

Damion saß auf seinem steinernen Thron und blickte nachdenklich ins Leere.  
Immer noch kreisten seine Gedanken um Rubius.  
Dieser Menschen-Junge, mit dem er Angelus gesehen hatte, erinnerte ihn sehr an Rubius.  
Diese ehrlichen Augen und das unschuldige Herz.  
Er seufzte.  
Und Angelus?  
Ja, Angelus´ Temperament erinnerte ihn an den jungen Dämon, der er selbst einst einmal  
gewesen war.  
Dies war sicher auch der Grund, warum ihn das Szenario, dass er mit Angelus und dem  
Jungen beobachtet hatte, so seltsam berührte.  
Denn obwohl die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Runbius rein platonischer Natur gewesen  
war, war sie doch mindestens ebenso intensiver Art gewesen.  
Obwohl Damion nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn ihre Beziehung auch auf körperlicher  
Ebene noch intensiver gewesen wäre, aber ihm hatte auch die platonische Beziehung zu  
Rubius stets genügt.

Oh Rubius, dachte Damion und seufzte abermals.  
Wie sehr er die Gesellschaft des Engels vermisste, hatte er erst wieder gemerkt, als er ihn in  
Angelus´ Haus wieder getroffen hatte.  
Und wie sehr er sich nach der gemeinsamen Zeit sehnte.  
Eine Zeit ohne Gut und Böse, ohne Verpflichtungen.  
Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen.  
All das hatte er aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur weil er dachte die Familie - sein Dämonenblut - sei  
wichtiger als Freundschaft.  
Es ödete ihn schon so viele Jahrhunderte an, dieses Dasein als Dämon.  
Ein Leben ohne so etwas wie wirkliche Freundschaft und ohne wirkliche Herausforderung.  
War das der Grund gewesen, warum er versuchte hohe Engel wie Elbius und Angelus auf die  
dunkle Seite zu locken?

Plötzlich sprang Damion auf.  
„Verdammt!“,  
rief er aus.  
Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?  
Seit wann traute er seinen Brüdern?  
„Sie hassen Rubius und werden keine Minute zögern ihn anzugreifen, wenn er ihnen in die  
Quere kommt! Und was passiert, wenn die Beiden den jungen Angelus finden?“  
Rubius würde ihm nie verzeihen, dass er seine Brüder auf ihn gehetzt hatte.  
Er musste sie aufhalten!  
Schnellen Schrittes eilte er aus dem Saal.

*

Da Angelus auf dem Bett saß und Ethan immer noch vor ihm stand, hielt der Engel deshalb  
die Hüfte des Anderen umarmt und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust gelegt.  
Sofort durchströmte Ethans Körper ein wundervolles Gefühl.  
Ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit.  
Zaghaft hob Ethan seine Hand und fuhr damit durch Angelus´ schimmerndes Haar.  
Es fühlte sich weich und trotzdem stark an.  
Der Engel blickte zu ihm hoch, löste die Umarmung und zog Ethan am Arm zu sich, sodass  
dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem sanftem Plumps auf Angelus´ Schoß landete.  
Dabei rutschte die Decke von Ethans Schultern und landete auf dem staubigen Boden.  
Verlegen begegnete er Angelus´ fordernden Blicken.  
Wieder schlang Angelus seine Arme um ihn, dann begann er sanft mit seinen Händen über  
Ethans Rücken zu streichen und seinen Hals zu küssen.  
Die Haut begann Ethan an den geküssten Stellen zu prickeln, Wärme stieg in ihm auf.  
Angelus Lippen wanderten von seinem Hals zu seinem Gesicht, küssten seine Wangen, seine  
Augen und seine Lippen.

Wieder schmeckte Ethan die süßen Lippen des Engels auf seinen und er erwiderte bereitwillig  
den Kuss.  
Es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wie zuvor in dem kleinen Turmszimmer.  
Ethan war zu allem bereit und alles ihn ihm schrie nach Angelus´ Nähe.  
Doch war es diesmal nicht so stürmisch, sondern bestand eher aus zaghaften Annäherungen.  
Ethan glitt von Angelus´ Schoß und legte sich lang auf das Bett, blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an  
und schloss dann die Augen, als dieser sich über ihn beugte und begann, ihn erneut zu küssen.

Während Angelus ihn küsste, erkundete Ethan bewundernd mit den Händen den makellosen Körper  
des anderen.  
Die weiße Haut des Engels fühlte sich so weich, so verführerisch an.  
Als seine Hände zum Rücken wanderten und das zarte Gefieder der Flügel berührten, hielt er  
jedoch inne, öffnete die Augen.  
Röte stieg ihm wieder ins Gesicht.  
Er hatte immer noch ein wenig Scheu davor, die Flügel des Engels zu berühren.  
Auch Angelus hielt inne und hörte auf ihn zu küssen.  
Er setzte sich auf und forderte Ethan mit einem Blick auf, sich ihm gegenüber niederzulassen.  
Dabei lächelte er sanft.  
„Ethan, sie sind ein Teil von mir.“  
Mit diesen Worten nahm er Ethans Hand in die Seine und fuhr mit ihr über die Federn seiner  
Flügel.  
Mit der andern ging er auf Erkundungsreise und strich sanft über den immer noch ein wenig  
zitternden Körper des Menschen-Jungen.  
Als Ethan mit seinen Händen von Angelus´ Flügeln zu dessen Nacken wanderte und den Engel dort  
streichelte, streckte dieser seine Schwingen vollständig aus und umschlang Ethan damit.

Der Moment hatte wahrhaft etwas Überirdisches.  
Tausend Schmetterlinge flogen durch Ethans Bauch, seine Haut glühte und sein Herz pochte  
wie wild, zersprang fast vor Sehnsucht nach dem Anderen.  
Angelus erging es nicht anders.  
Die Körper der beiden jungen Männer reagierten fast wie von alleine und schienen ineinander  
zu verschmelzen.  
Bis sie das Feuer, dass in ihnen brannte nur löschen konnten, indem sie sich gegenseitig  
Erleichterung verschafften.  
Danach schlang Angelus wieder seine Arme um den Mensch und überschüttete ihn erneut mit  
Küssen.

*

„Du hast deine Brüder gefunden, magisches Schwert der Zeit. Wunderbar! Doch wo ist  
Angelus?“,  
flüsterte Rubius dem Schwert zu, als er das kleine Turmzimmer des Internatgebäudes durch  
die Tür im Dach betrat und den Bündel auf der alten Couch sofort identifizierte.  
Behutsam wickelte er auch das mitgebrachte Schwert in die Decke und nahm das Bündel  
dann an sich.

In diesem Moment spürte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine im Raum war.  
Die Präsenz, die er spürte, war ihm sehr vertraut und löste sofort ein flaues Gefühl in seiner  
Magengegend aus.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen sprach er:  
„Damion! Was machst du hier?“  
„Rubius!“  
Der rothaarige Dämon lächelte den Engel an, als dieser sich nun doch zu ihm umdrehte.  
Er stand keinen Meter von Rubius entfernt.  
Seine roten Augen blitzten freudig.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich auf der Erde so schnell aufspüre.“,  
sprach er.  
„Schließlich ist es sehr lange her, dass wir zwei diese Welt unsicher gemacht haben.“

Rubius´ Blick verfinsterte sich.  
Er wollte nicht mehr an früher erinnert werden.  
„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst Angelus in Ruhe lassen!“  
fing er deshalb an, wurde aber von Damion unterbrochen.  
„Nur keine Aufregung. Ich will nichts mehr von deinem Schützling.“  
„Ach nein?“  
Rubius Gefühle schwankten zwischen Wut und Neugierde.  
Warum hatte Damion seine Meinung geändert?  
Doch er hatte auch Angst dem Charme des Dämons zu erliegen, wie einst, und dann wieder  
von ihm enttäuscht zu werden.  
„Dann besteht ja kein Grund, dich hier aufzuhalten.“,  
sagte er deshalb mit Käte in seiner Stimme.  
„Lass mich vorbei, ich muss die Schwerter zurück in mein Reich bringen!“

Sturer Kerl, dachte Damion und verlor langsam die Geduld.  
„Zur Hölle! Leg die Dinger beiseite, Rubius! Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!“  
Mit diesen Worten griff Damion nach dem Bündel in Rubius´ Armen.

„Nein! Nicht! Sie werden dich vernichten!“  
rief Rubius entsetzt aus und schreckte zurück.  
Doch die erwartete Reaktion der Schwerter blieb aus.  
Stattdessen durchströmten Rubius plötzlich ein Schwall Erinnerungen aus der gemeinsamen  
Zeit mit Damion.  
Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn Damion schreckte ebenfalls zurück und ließ die  
Schwerter wieder los.  
Rubius blickte den Dämon fassungslos an.  
„Seltsam. Die Schwerter haben dir nichts angetan.“,  
murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Damion stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und blickte den Engel fragend an.  
„Sollten sie das?“

„Ja, denn sie besitzen einen Dämonenschutz. Wenn ein Wesen der Dunkelheit sie berührt,  
zerfällt es zu Staub und ist für alle Ewigkeit verdammt. Aber bei dir…Ich weiß nicht, warum  
sie dich verschont haben.“  
„Was weiß ich!“,  
antwortete Damion schroff.  
Diese Information beunruhigte ihn, doch dass würde er nie zugeben.  
Stattdessen wurde er wütend.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur darüber informieren, dass meine Brüder auf der Suche nach  
Angelus sind und ich versuchen werde, sie aufzuhalten.“,  
fuhr er fort und seine Augen blitzten böse.  
Er drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, sich zu entfernen.  
„Leb wohl!“

„Warum?“,  
rief Rubius ihm hinterher.  
„Warum dieser Sinneswandel?“  
Damion blieb stehen.  
„Ach zum Teufel! Weil ich nicht will, dass jemand dir etwas antun und wenn Chain und  
Chaos deinem Liebling etwas antun, schaden sie dir auch.“  
Er drehte sich wieder zu Rubius um und blickte immer noch finsterer drein.

Rubius wiederum blickte skeptisch.  
Schweigend stand er da und überlegte, was er von dem Gehörten halten sollte.  
Deshalb fuhr Damion fort:  
„Es wäre gut, wenn du Angelus vor ihnen findest. Sie sind stark geworden, musst du wissen.“  
Rubius´ anhaltendes Schweigen machte ihn nervös und noch wütender.  
„Verdammt, du sturer Engel! Steh hier nicht so dumm herum! Bring die Schwerter zurück  
und mach dich dann auf die Suche nach Angelus!“,  
fluchte er deshalb los und starrte wutschnaubend auf den Boden.

Nach einigen Sekunden, die Damion wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, brach Rubius endlich  
sein Schweigen.  
„Damion?“  
Um seine Wut zu zügeln, folgte der Dämon mit seinen Blicken einer kleinen Spinne, die auf  
dem staubigen Boden dahin kroch.  
„Was denn?“,  
knurrte er.  
„Auch ich empfinde noch sehr viel für dich. Aber wir sind nun einmal, was wir sind. Wir  
lebten in einer Illusion, als wir einst dachten, Engel und Dämonen können in Frieden  
miteinander leben. Die Realität sieht nun einmal anders aus. Es hat also keinen Sinn der  
Vergangenheit nachzuweinen.“  
Der Engel kam einen Schritt auf Damion zu.  
Er legte eine Hand auf Damions Schulter und seine Worte klangen nun sanfter und ein wenig  
traurig, als er fortfuhr:  
„Danke für die Warnung. Leb wohl, mein alter Freund.“

Als Damion nun aufblickte, war das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen erloschen.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört  
haben. Dafür ist zuviel passiert und zu viel Zeit vergangen.“  
erwiderte er in einem ausdruckslosen Ton.  
So als wäre alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen.  
Doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
„Mir reicht aber schon, dass du mich wieder deinen Freund nennst.“  
Mit diesen Worten entmaterialisierte er ohne Vorwarnung vor Rubius´ Augen.

Eine Weile lang beobachtete Rubius nachdenklich die Staubkörner, die durch Damions  
Verschwinden aufgewirbelt worden waren und wild durch die Luft tanzten.  
Dann öffnete er ein Portal und trat hindurch.

*

Wenig später tauchten zwei dunkle Schatten am Horizont auf und näherten sich dem alten  
Schulgebäude.  
„Er muss hier sein. Ich spüre es ganz deutlich.“,  
verkündete Chaos lauthals und landete mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf dem Dach.  
„Mach nicht so viel Lärm, Dummkopf. Oder willst du die Sterblichen auf uns aufmerksam  
machen?“  
Sein Bruder Chain landete maulend neben ihm.  
„Ich spüre ganz deutlich die Präsenz eines Engels. Ich irre mich nicht.“,  
fuhr sein Zwillingsbruder unbeirrt fort.  
Nur diesmal deutlich leiser.  
„Ich sehe keinen Engel.“,  
maulte Chain weiter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich am anderen Ende des Daches ein Engels-Portal.  
„Rubius“,  
riefen die Dämonen-Zwillinge gleichzeitig aus, als sie den Engel erkannten, der durch das  
Portal trat.

*

Die beiden Jungen lagen aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Bett.  
Ihren nackten Körpern wurden nur durch Angelus´ Flügel bedeckt.  
Der Himmel begann schon ein helleres Blau zu bekommen und die ersten Vögel fingen an zu  
zwitschern und kündigten den neuen Tag an.  
Ethan beobachtete den leicht vor sich hin dösenden Engel nachdenklich.  
„Angelus?“,  
flüsterte er.  
Der Angesprochene brummelte etwas, dass wie ein „ja“ klang.  
„War das, was wir getan haben, falsch?“  
Angelus öffnete die Augen.  
„Glaubst du, es war falsch?“  
„Nein. Ich meine…“,  
beantwortete Ethan die Gegenfrage des Engels.  
„Wie sollte etwas, dass sich so gut anfühlt, falsch sein.“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Angelus´ Lippen.  
„Bestimmt nicht.“,  
flüsterte er und drückte Ethan fester an.  
Dann wurde er jedoch ebenfalls nachdenklich.  
„Aber darf ein Engel einen Menschen lieben? Ich glaube nicht. Es ist mir jedoch gleich. Ich  
liebe dich trotzdem.“

Ethan wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.  
Die Worte des Engels kamen für ihn unerwartet.  
Er liebt mich, dachte Ethan.  
Diese Worte zu hören, verwirrte ihn.  
Mein Gott, ja, er liebte Angelus auch, aber bisher hatte er diese Worte noch nie zu einem  
anderen gesagt.  
Einem Freund zu sagen, dass man ihn mag, ist etwas ganz anderes.  
Und seine Eltern?  
Sie hätten diese Worte nie verstanden, deshalb hatte er so etwas wie „ich hab dich lieb“ nie zu  
ihnen gesagt.  
Er musste es ihm sagen.  
Er musste Angelus sagen, dass er noch so wenig über Liebe wusste, ihn aber lieben wollte.  
So sehr, dass es fast wehtat.

„Ich – ich glaube, ich…“,  
stotterte er, brach jedoch ab, als er merkte, dass Angelus plötzlich hoch schreckte.  
Angelus´ überirdischen Sinne bemerkte wieder die Präsenz eines Dämons.  
Diesmal jedoch ganz deutlich.  
Er setzte sich auf und starrte auf eine leere Stelle in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer.  
„Was?“,  
wollte Ethan wissen, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.  
Die Luft begann zu flimmern und allmählich formte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Nichts.

„Wie rührend.“  
Vor den beiden Liebenden materialisierte sich ein Wesen mit schwarzen Flügeln und  
wallendem, rotem Haar.  
Es war Damion.  
„I-ist das ein Dämon?“,  
fragte Ethan ängstlich und wagte sich kaum zu rühren.  
„Ja!“,  
zischte Angelus mit finsterer Miene, sprang sofort aus dem Bett und war bereit gegen den  
Eindringling zu kämpfen.

Damion musterte den nackten Engel schmunzelnd von oben bis unten.  
„Ich störe ja ungern euer Schäferstündchen, aber ihr solltet euch von diesem Ort entfernen.“  
„Was willst du hier, Wesen der Hölle?“,  
rief Angelus wütend aus und ignorierte Damions Worte

„Ich bin Damion, ein Freund deines Mentors und ich muss dich warnen. Du und dein kleiner  
Menschen-Freund sind hier nicht mehr sicher.“

„Ha! Ein Freund meines Mentors, dass ich nicht lache. Rubius würde sich nie mit einem  
Dämon einlassen.“

Damion verzog ein wenig beleidigt das Gesicht, als er darauf erwiderte:  
„Was weißt du schon darüber, was Rubius vor tausend Jahren getan hat?“  
Er verlor allmählich die Geduld.  
Wieder einmal.  
Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf Angelus zu und sprach ruhig, aber mit schneidender  
Stimme weiter:  
„Schluss mit den Zicken. Ihr müsst wirklich weg von hier, bevor meine Brüder kommen. Am  
besten ihr kommt mit mir…“

„Halt kein Schritt weiter, Dämon! Ich glaube dir kein Wort!“,  
schrie Angelus und aus seinen Händen sprangen Funken, die sich zu einem Feuerball formten,  
doch in diesem Moment sprang Ethan aus dem Bett, stellte sich zwischen die beiden  
Streitenden und blickte Ethan besänftigend in die Augen.  
„Warte, Angelus! Vielleicht sagt er ja doch die Wahrheit?“  
Der Engel sowie der Dämon schauten Ethan gleichermaßen überrascht an.  
„Wenn er dir etwas antun wollte, hätte er das doch schon längst versucht.“

„Dein kleiner Gespiele hat die Lage erfasst, Angelus. Hör auf ihn.“,  
kommentierte Damion.  
„Ich heiße Ethan!“,  
berichtigte Ethan den Dämon ruhig aber bestimmt, blickte dabei aber immer noch Angelus an.  
„Meinetwegen. Könnten wir jetzt endlich diesen Ort verlassen?“  
Geduld war wirklich nicht Damions Stärke.  
„Ach, und wir sollen dir einfach so blind folgen? Ich folge doch keinem DÄMON.“  
Angelus lachte verächtlich.  
„Es wird dir nichts anderen übrig bleiben, ENGEL. Zuerst sollten wir den Mensch…Ethan  
zurück in seine Schule bringen.“  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Es wird bald hell und ich schaffe es nie rechtzeitig vor  
Sonnenaufgang dort anzukommen. Willst du dass die Menschen mich sehen?“  
Und außerdem nehme ich keine Befehle von einem Dämon an, dachte Angelus.  
Nur Ethans beschwichtigende Blicke hinderten ihn daran, die Worte laut auszusprechen.  
„Wer redet denn von fliegen? Meine Art zu reisen ist viel stilvoller. Aber zieht euch erst  
einmal etwas an, von eurem Anblick kann man ja blind werden.“  
Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Dämons.  
Ethan reagierte sofort und eilte in die Küche, um seine und Angelus´ Kleidung zu holen.  
Der junge Engel jedoch blieb stehen und ließ Damion nicht aus den Augen.  
Auch als er sich anzog, fixierte er den Dämon weiter mit seinem Blick.  
„So, jetzt nehmt meine Hand…“,  
befahl Damion.

Seine Art zu Reisen, wie er es nannte, dauerte nur ein Wimpernschlag lang.  
Ethan hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie der Dämon sie so schnell von einem Ort  
zum anderen bringen konnte, denn als sie auf dem Dach des Internatgebäudes wieder  
materialisierten, bot sich ihm ein furchtbares Schauspiel.  
Zwei Dämonen, die Damion beängstigend ähnlich sahen, attackierten einen weißhaarigen  
Engel mit Feuerbällen.

*

Rubius war unachtsam gewesen, hatte die Präsenz der beiden Dämonen zu spät bemerkt.  
Sie griffen sofort an und sie waren überraschend stark.  
So wie Damion es ihm gesagt hatte.  
Obwohl er trotzdem stärker war als Chain und Chaos und die meisten der Attacken leicht  
abwehrte, konnte er sie nicht ewig aufhalten.  
Irgendwann würde seine Kraft schwinden.

Angelus wollte sofort seinem Mentor zur Hilfe eilen, doch Damion hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass mich das regeln. Ich habe damit angefangen, ich sollte es auch beenden.“,  
flüsterte er dem jungen Engel zu.  
Der verstand jedoch nicht, was Damion damit meinte und wollte schon protestieren, doch  
dann sah er Ethans verängstigtes Gesicht und gab klein bei.

Ethan zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
Für den Internatsschüler, dessen einzigen Abenteuer bisher daraus bestanden hatten, sich  
nachts aus dem Internat zu schleichen, wurde das alles zu viel und er konnte seine Angst nicht  
mehr verstecken.  
Dankbar lehnte er sich an seinen Geliebten, als dieser ihn schützend in den Arm nahm.

„Haltet ein!“,  
rief Damion, um das Zischen zu übertönen, das die Blitze der Feuerkugeln auslösten und flog  
mit zwei kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf die Kämpfenden zu.  
Doch ehe Rubius das Einschreiten seines alten Freundes bemerkte, hatte er schon einen  
vernichtenden Gegenschlag gestartet, der den Kampf beenden sollte.  
Er hatte all seine Kraft gesammelt und eine riesige Energiekugel auf die Zwillinge gefeuert.  
Die schafften es jedoch mit vereinten Kräften die Energiekugel umzuleiten und auf Rubius  
zurückzufeuern.  
Damion erkannte die Situation zuerst und reagierte instinktiv.  
„Nein!“,  
schrie er und warf sich vor Rubius, sodass der Energiestoß ihn an dessen Stelle traf.  
Sofort brach der Dämon zusammen, sank auf die Ziegel des Daches und blieb dort regungslos  
liegen.

Ende Teil 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es kann einige Zeit dauern, bis der nächste Teil fertig wird, da ich zurzeit wenig zum Schreiben komme.


End file.
